The Lost Maiden
by Dark-whitepeices
Summary: Mikan lived a peaceful life with her friends and grandpa when suddenly she notice something strange to her. When she turn 15, lots of changes and the worse is, a boy says that she is her twin bro, lastly a pure blood vampire!Will she accept the truth?NXM
1. Authors Guidance

**The Lost Maiden**

By: Dark-white pieces

Me: Hey you guys, are you ready for the big sensation?

Gakuen Alice characters&Vampire knights characters: YEAH~!

Mikan: Oh~, this would be fun, nee Natsume?

Natsume: Whatever…

Yuuki: So excited, especially new characters would be added..

Me: Hi readers, before you turn this page first, I just want you to know that I don't own Gakuen Alice and Vampire Knights. You notice that I combined two different anime stories, it's because I think that combining different stories is quite an amusement to me(If you guys agree). So sit down relax and enjoy the story.

Guidance for our readers:

Please make sure that when you read your computer or your laptop, you should not let your face get near to the computer/laptop because your eyes might get hurt. Lasty, make sure that the lights of your room is on.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: The Dark Night**

**(Notes:** You know guys, the beginning of the Vampire Knights, so I kind of mix it here another version and lastly, the age of Kaname, Yuuki, Zero and the young vampire lads and maidens are **16-20** years old)

_Kuran Miyako POV_

December 3, 1996… It was cold, dark and peaceful night. I and my family have a little discussion about the future of our newborn sibling. We call this little girl, Mikan, the only youngest of all pureblood most of all, the most cutes girl in the world. My mother, Kuran Juuri was afraid that our foe, Kuran Rido, my uncle will take Mikan away from us, just like he took our eldest sibling and sacrifice him. The reason why he was targeting Mikan is that, she has three powers. The first one is the Nullification Alice; this type of powers is used only for the Alice people. Alice people were the second most powerful living creatures and of course, we, immortals are in the top. The second one is that she can copy different powers; which is the dangerous thing that we were worried about. Not only that also the third one, she can open the gate of the undead, the most dangerous of all. Oh for goodness sake, why should Mikan is suffered in this situation? This is madness, a cursed that never can be undoing.

"Oh, Haruka, what should we do now? I don't want this child to suffer, even Yuuki, Kaname, and Miyako? Heavens, why would this thing happen to them?" Mom cried as she carries Mikan in her arms.

"Shhh, Juuri it will be all right." Dad said as he hug Mom and kiss Mikan in her forhead.

Kuran Kaname, who was our eldest, silently stood up and went out to the balcony.

"Kaname –nichan, you have to stay inside, the breeze is too strong out there." Kuran Yuuki, who was our second eldest called Kaname as she follow him.

"Yuuki, you better stay out of here, I'll be fine and I'll be guarding here….. I feel something bad is going to happened" Kaname said.

"Don't tell me…" I said as I stood up and came closer to Mom and Dad.

Dad takes a deep breath and exhales it after "Yes, Miyako, It's them…. Our only enemy" Dad said as he look at me, Mom, Kaname-ni and Yuuki-ni sincerely.

"Before that, we have to settle the matter about Mikan and how they'll escape." He added as he let Kaname come inside and close the doors.

"I'll stay here and help you defend the house, Dad." Kaname said.

"No Kaname, you have to come with them. I don't want you to involve another fight." Juuri said as she came near to him.

"Mom, me and Dad will be fine, don't worry, everything will be settled in no time." Kaname said as he hugs mom and Kiss Mikan in her forhead.

"Yuuki, you'll be the one to take my place as you escape here" he added as he also kiss Yuuki's forehead and mine too.

"What about Mom, and Dad? Don't tell me we'll get separated?" Yuuki ask as her tears fell down slowly.

"Don't worry honey, even we're gone, we'll always be with you… In here, remember it. Take good care of your sisters for me, Yuuki" Mom said as she pointed Yuuki's heart and dries her tears.

"Miyako, you are the third youngest in the family and the only brave one. Take good care of Mikan" Mom said as she kisses me and gave Mikan to me. She gave Mikan a necklace that seals her vampire instinct and tobprotect her too.

"Yes Mom, I promise, and this promise will never be broken." I said. Suddenly, I smell the level E vampires and Rido coming nearer and nearer to our mansion.

"They're coming…" Mom said horrified.

"Juuri, lead them to the secret passage" Dad said as he kiss Mom and let her go after that.

"Be safe, my dear…" He added

"I will darling" Mom answered, "This way Yuuki, Miyako" she added.

"Yuuki, Miyaku, Be safe, and I promise that I'll find you" Kaname said. We nodded and followed Mom.

The passage was peach black and hardly to see the way, but thanks to my second power, which is that I can control any special cards. I used Flare, the card that uses flames.

"Are we there yet Mom?" Yuuki whispered as she turns back and sees to it that no one follows.

"We're almost there, dear." Mom answered. As soon as we went out of the house, to surprise, lot's of Level E vampires where there.

"Going somewhere, your highnesses?" One of the level E ask.

"Yuuki, listen, take good care of Miyako and Mikan. Don't worry I'll catch up with you as soon as I finish this devils." Mom whispered and started o recharge her power. She attack the level E as she use her powers, as me and Yuuki run as fast as we can. Thankfully, we went to the right direction that leads us to the vampire hunters' headquarters, but we were still followed by the enemies. Suddenly, Yuuki tripped herself and fell down on the ground. Oh no, they're becoming closer and closer.

"Miyako, run to the headquartes as fast as you can." Yuuki said as she stood up and prepared herself for the enemies to come.

"What about you? I can't leave you Yuuki-ni." I said, almost going to cry.

"Miyako, listen, take good care of yourself and Mikan. Make sure you guys are safe and sound. Don't worry I'll be fine, so run as fast as you can and be careful."Yuuki said

"Be brave and be safe, for me, for mom, for dad, and for Kaname." She added.

I nodded and started to run. Honestly, in this rate, I'm scared that when we're almost in the dead end, they'll get Mikan and kill me after that. Oh, this is no time for cry baby time; I need to be strong for everyone and for Mikan. I'm a big girl now and I'm not a 1 year old baby. As I arrived at the headquarters, I knock the door and cried out loud to make them awake. It was pass 12:00 that I arrive there. The door opened and I was thankful that it was Kiryuu Zero and Cross Kain.

"Heavens, Miyako, what happened?" Kain asked as he help me stood up.

"Rido and his pals attack me and my family." I answered as Kain gave me a warm blanket and let me enter inside the headquarters.

"Where's Yuuki?" Zero asked worriedly

"She's somewhere out there in the woods. She was trying to distract the level E for me." I answered. Zero gets his gun at the table and gets also three boxes of bullets.

"I'll go and find Yuuki… Kain, you take in-charge of Miyako." He said as he went out.

"If you don't mind, Miyako, what are you holding?" Kain asked curiously. I show Mikan to him and he was shocked. "Why, if this isn't the newborn baby, hello there little rose, can I hold her?" Kain asked. I nodded and I gave her to him.

"Oh, she's so cute… What's her name? Why is she different?" he asked again but he was now in a serious mood.

"Her name is Mikan and her vampire instinct are sealed because of that ancient necklace that Mom gave her." I answered. Still, I keep on continue explaining to him why mom needed to sealed Mikans' instincts and her powers, especially Rido's desires as he'll take Mikan away from us.

"So are you saying, you'll keep this a secret to this child that she was a vampire? Miyako, there is no secret that never reveals" Kain said as he put Mikan in the sofa beside me.

"I know but, this is the only thing that she will be safe and as for my safety… I need to get far away from here; it's the only way to lost contact from that selfish bastard." I said as I look at Mikan sadly. I know this is a hard decision but after 15 years, I'll be back before she'll turn 16 because, this is the stage that the necklace will be destroyed and her instincts will be revealed. "But first, before I'll leave, I need to find a caretaker. Do you have somebody that you know that will take care of her?" I added.

"Hmm, I think I know who will be the one to take care of little princess" Kain said as he smiled "The old vampire hunter, that lives far away from this town. I think there small province is far from Tokyo, but first you need to take a rest. We'll leave early in the morning" He added. I nodded as I carry Mikan into my arms and went to my room.

The Next day, we went for a ride for an hour's to the province. Zero didn't come home yet and there's no sign of them yet. I hope everyone is still Ok.

"We're here Miyako, Welcome to the small province." Kain said as we pass by the welcome sign of the province. Oh well, this is it, my last good bye to Mikan. When we're arriving at the small house field with flowers and roses, I'm kind of happy of it. Mikan is not going to live like a prisoner or poor but a colourful life. Kain stop the engine of the car as he arrives in the front gate. We step out on the car and we head to the house.

"Why? If isn't Cross Kain, my old student." The old man said as Kain hugs him and he stared at me with scornful eyes, which I'm afraid that he'll do something bad to us. "Something tells me that you're not here to visit me Kain. Tell me, why you brought a royal people here?" he added as he let go of Kain.

"You're right, old man. We're here for your big help." Kain said as he looked at me in a sad. The old vampire hunter let us come inside and serve us something to eat and tea. After that, Kain explain everything about my family's situation and Mikan situation too which he becomes more touched and disappointed for me.

"That heartless Rido, he never learns his lesson. I'm so sorry Miyako about your family but don't worry I will take good care of Mikan. I'll teach her many things about being a human, good manners and lastly, vampires, to make herself more informed and prepared." The old man said. I'm so glad to hear it and I'm thankful enough. "But what about you, young lady?" he added.

"I planned to go somewhere far away from here, to lost contact for a while. Don't worry; I'll be back for her after 15 years."I answered as I gave him to Mikan to him. Suddenly Mikan cried as she was already in the arms of the old man.

"Shhh, don't cry Mikan, Grandpa, will take good care of you..." The old man said as he sways her slowly. "And I'll going to visit you every months" Kain added as he help calming down Mikan. Still, she keeps on crying which makes me cry too.

"Give me Mikan for a while; I'll calm her down for you…" I said as the old grandpa gave Mikan to me. "Listen, little one, Onisan will come back for you, ok? Now, now, shhh…" Still Mikan, won't stop cry and I feel like I'm crying now… "Mikan, dearest little sister, I'm going to sing a lullaby, don't forget this…

_**On the wind, across the sea**_

_**Hear the song and remember,**_

_**Soon you'll be, home with me**_

_**Once upon a December…**_

After that, Mikan was fast asleep and I gave her to the old man. I cried a little and I pick up one of my special cards which are the one that let me travel to different world. This card' name Traveler, I used my powers and Traveler opened a portal for me.

"Wait, Miyako where are you going?" Kain asked as he grabbed my hand and looked at me sincerely.

"You know what I'm planning for myself after this. Please, I need to go far away to lost contact and for Mikan's safety. I know this idea is madness but this is the only way Kain-san, so, please understand me." I pleaded as my tears started to fall more. He let go of my hand and he said two words, the same word what Yuuki-ni and Mom said. "Be carefull…" "I will, and I promise, I'll come back" I said as I step inside the portal. This will be the beginning, the start of the new life of Mikan and me too, but this will take short years and we'll be back again to our hellish life that filled with war, hatred and blood…

**~Sweet Dreams~**

(**Notes**: Once upon a December is originated in the movie named "Anastasia".)


	3. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_Old Mans' POV_

8 years pass, I hear terrible news from Cross Kain and that is, Kuran Juuri and Haruka is dead. They found the dust of the couple in their mansion but there's no sign of Yuuki-san and Kaname-kun yet, even Miyako-san. She really do her part, she never had contacts with us after she disappear. I wonder where she's now. Kiryuu Zero is still looking for them; not only him, even Kain and all the faithful servants of the Kuran clan. I hope they will find them in pieces and safe

"Grandpa, there's someone that I would like you to meet" Mikan called me as she come inside the house. Mikan grew and become a good girl, she learn many things about good manners and first of all, vampire life. Sometimes she would always ask me when we talk about vampires… _"Why are they so cruel? Do they have heart for others even though there heart doesn't pound anymore?"_ Well, I can't answer that question; instead, I change the topic always. Besides, it's a hard question and I'm not the right person to ask for. I think only the Council of vampires can answer it. I went to the living room and saw Mikan together with a girl. The young missy has a black hair with purple eyes and she was wearing a yellow simple dress.

"Grandpa, I would like you to meet Hotaro, my new best friend." Mikan said as she hugged the young human, no… a young Alice user.

"It was an honour to meet you, sir." Imai-san said as she bow down in front of me. I smiled and let them sit down in the floor.

"Wait, I'll get something to eat…" Mikan said as she went to the kitchen.

"So where did you met my young flower?" I asked.

"Well, your little _**flower**_ is the only friend that I have in school. No offense sir, but she's an idiot and weird sometime. Her scores are low and she's cheerful which the thing that I like her the most is. I'm glad that I met her and I don't feel out of place in school." Imai answered shyly. I smiled and laugh a little bit.

"You know Imai-san, you're right, she's sometimes an idiot but with her warmth cheerful smile, she has a gold heart. I'm so glad that I raise her properly but I never knew that she will end up an idiotic now." I said and we laugh.

"Well, it seems to me, you two enjoying your selves without me." Mikan said as she put the tray in the table.

"It's because you're so slow, baka" Imai-san said. "She's right Mikan, it seems that you need to study hard because Imai-san said that you're scores are very low."I added.

"Oh no, Hotaru, why did you tell it to grandpa. You meanie…" Mikan complained and we all giggled.

I'm glad that this Alice girl never hurt Mikan and their friendship is stronger that I thought. There is a time that Imai-san stay here to tutor Mikan for their big exam, I saw them sleeping together in one futon. I'm glad that her life is not miserable and danger now. Suddenly our telephone rang; I went to the living room and answer it. "Sakura Residence…"

"Old man, it's me, Cross Kain" the other line said.

"Oh why, Kain, what brings you to call me?" I asked as I press the loud speaker button.

"I have big news, we found Yuuki-sama but she's unconscious."Kain said with a happy voice in the line.

"Praise the Lord, wherever did you find her?" I asked.

"Zero fined her in the old church. Thankfully when he found her, some level E vampires are tried to kill her. You're right old man, Praise the Lord God, but this is not the only thing that I want you to know. We also found Kaname-sama. He said that he silent the old bastard (Rido) for a while and Mikan…" he paused for a moment "… Mikan is in grave danger." I was speechless and shocked to hear it. "Old man, are you still there?" he added

"Y-yeah, I'm just speechless; w-why is Mikan in grave danger? You said that Rido is going to silent for a while and…" "Kaname-sama said that Rido create something to get Mikan. He said it's a pureblood too but this creature that he talks about is like Mikan's twin" he interrupted. "Sadly to say, when he silent Rido, he figured the creature of that bastard when he saw him in the dark chamber of the mansion and that kid was already awake. The kid was a boy, same age as Mikan now, and the danger is, he never sees the looks of the boy except a sword mark in his back. Too bad, he wasn't able to stop him; the kid was able to escape." He explained

Damn, that heartless vampire. Cursed his comrades, curse that creature that he made, and curse that he thought himself that he's a god. "Curses… Curse him" I murmured

"Yeah, cursed that bastard… Kaname-sama was about to get Mikan but I stop him because; I feel that somebody is spying on us. Lastly, don't let Mikan speak to strangers and don't let her out of the province because, there might be vampires there too. I'll visit you tomorrow old man, I'll bring Zero too, because Kaname-sama asked him to give this gifts to Mikan that we brought now."Kain said

"Ok, young lad, good luck" I said as I turn off the loud speaker. This is bad really bad; I never thought that old geezer is going too far. He never has a heart, really. How dare he make another clone of Mikan. When will this stupid, power will end? Everything is already a mess; even the politics now has a trouble to run the country. Lots of crisis and corrupts around, and then, it will added to another realm of trouble like, bad vampires VS. Good vampires with vampire hunters. Oh, this will be my sad year of my life, I hope that when I die, I could see the peace of Mikans' life, not only that, but also to the world.

It was afternoon when suddenly, I saw Mikan coming home with tears in her eyes. I went out at the house and came near to her. "What happened to you, Mikan? Are you all right? Did somebody bully you?" I asked worriedly.

"(Sniff) No… grandpa… (Sniff) It's just that…. Hotaru left… she's going to study in the Alice Academy" Mikan said as she hugged me. I patted her back to comfort her and to calm her down, like when she was a small baby, she never calm herself down and that reminds me of Miyako's lullaby. I hum it for her and then she stops crying.

"You know what grandpa, I have dreamt that a girl sings me that song and…. That song makes me feel calm" She said. I smiled and continue to hug her, oh well, it can't be helped. "Let's go inside, and it's getting dark… come on." I added as we let ourselves go inside of the house.

As she went to her room, I hear her sobs and hiccups; I sign to myself and feel disappointed on her. I don't want to curse Imai-san because, of living the town, just to study other school and I are not blaming anyone, not even to Mikan. Imai-san chooses the right thing, even her parents to study in the Academy because, that school is for the gifted or inherited Alice people. Well, I think it's not Imai-san who decide but her parents.

"That's right!" I heard Mikan in her room. Honestly, I was a bit eavesdropping at the door because; I'm so worried for Mikan. "I'll go to the Alice Academy and follow Hotaru. I could even enrol their and…" "What did you say Mikan?" I interrupted as I entered to her room. She was shocked and speechless when she sees me.

"G-grandpa, how did you…" "Don't change the subject missy. I heard everything, you enrol in that Academy? Mikan, are you out of your mind? That school is for rich people, not for us." I said trying to control my anger.

"But grandpa, I-I'm going to miss, Hotaru… and I…" "I know that you'll miss Imai-san but this idea will bring you to a disaster. You will leave your studies and me just for her? Mikan, am I not part of your life?" I interrupted "Does the things that me and your uncle Kain gave you are not enough? Is your friends are not your friends?" I added sadly.

She didn't reply but instead, she stood up and hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. "Honestly grandpa, you and Uncle gave me everything and I have caring and loving friends too but it doesn't mean that I abandoned you because of Hotaru. It's just that, she's my best friend, my very first best friend and she's always there for me." She paused a moment "That's why, I can't help myself but I want to follow her." She added as she lower her voice.

I sign for a moment, it can't be help, but this is too much. She's like a dog that keeps on following her master anywhere. I patted her head and smiled. "We better prepare for tonight's dinner… Let's talk about it tomorrow" I said as I left her room. To tell you the truth, I want to get mad at her and scold her but I can't. She's too young to explore that academy herself even if she has a Nullification Alice. Without me to guard her, she might be in grave danger and there's a possibility that fake twin of hers will found her there, especially we have no idea what ability he has. Oh, I better stop thinking first; I have to prepare for tonight's dinner.

As we have our dinner, Mikan never utter a word even one, except she will just talk when she needed more rice or fish. She was still in a bad mood and also, she's in a deep thought. Thinking which she will decide, staying here with me and wait for another letter to come or follow Imai-san in the academy.

"I'm done… Thank you for the meal" She said in a low voice and put her dishes in the sink. I sign sadly and continue to eat my meal. After dinner, I wash the dishes and went outside the house. I close my eyes and try to check if there's a level E vampire or a pureblood boy that their talking about. 3 hours pass but there's no sign of them and that means, no one in this province has a vampire around. After that, I put a barrier around the house before I went inside the house and lock the doors. Before I went to my room, I went to Mikan's room to check if she's already asleep. When I opened the door of her room, she was already fast asleep, I sign and came near at her. I look at her closely and I smiled, she's still wearing that ancient necklace. I could remember that day when she asked me who gave her that necklace and why does she need to wear it every day. I tell her that, this necklace was the only memory of her family whom I made a story that they die in a car accident and lastly that necklace will protect her too.

"Dear little girl, you're terribly blessed because, you live in a happy life, and I'm glad that you're my granddaughter…"_ even though we're not related in blood… _I thought. I stood up and planted a kiss in the forehead and leave. I went to my room and went myself to sleep, what a day.

_Mikans' POV_

Sorry, grandpa, but I need to do this. I can't help myself without Hotaru around. When grandpa was outside the house a while ago, I already packed my things, put my savings in my wallet, and pretend that I was already asleep when he arrives here. I change my clothes and get my ticket that my classmate gave me for tonight's fear in the train station. Before I leave, I leave a letter so that to inform grandpa for what I've done tonight. As I went out, I walk slowly to make sure that I didn't awake grandpa and then, yes! I'm finally out of the house. I run fast hurry before I lose the train and when I arrived; it was the right time for the train to leave. I gave the ticket to the guard and went inside the train. I know that this is totally an idiot-idea coming from me but, I have no choice, I just really wanted to see Hotaru, to be with her and always be there for her when she needed me. The train started to move and I also started praying that, grandpa will forgive me for what I've done now.

_Back to Old Mans' POV_

_Dear Grandpa_

_I'm sorry for leaving you behind and it doesn't mean that I don't love you or abandoned you. It's just that I can't help myself for losing a friend like Hotaru. I hope you'll forgive me for what I've done to you now. I promise that, I'll wrote you a letter any time and I'll really going to miss you; not only you especially my friends there and Uncle Kain._

_With love, Sakura Mikan_

Really, This will going to be a bad day for Kain and Zero if they figure it out; not only them, especially Kaname-kun and Yuuki-san. That idiot girl, she really is a hard headed and right now, I'm really worried about her now. What if she's in grave danger now? What if some maniacs attack her in the Tokyo? What if she got rape or even worse, what if she met the clone boy? So many "what ifs" I can't even count what ifs now. Suddenly I hear a car stop by in my house; I went out and saw, Cross Kain and Kiryuu Zero coming out in the car.

"Good morning old man, is my little niece around?" Kain asked as he turns himself in his weird states. Honestly, Kain is Kind of weird sometime when he sees Mikan. He would be Over Reacting sometimes and Over Protective too which makes me think that he's a gay.

"Hey, Kain, don't leave me with this gifts. I can't carry them by myself you idiot and I'm not a servant or a slave of yours." Zero complained as he put down all the gifts in the car. The gifts are plenty; I think they bought 20 boxes of gifts.

I sign and came near to them, when Kain saw my face in a bad mood, he turn back to himself and Zero was a bit curious. "What's the matter, old man…? Where's Mikan?" Kain asked again as Zero came near at us. I look at him and gave him the letter that Mikan left for me. They were shocked and look at me after they read the letter.

"This is bad, really and totally bad. Why did she do this?" Kain asked as Zero get the paper and read it again. I sign for a moment and explain all the things happened last night. They were surprise and shocked after the explanation.

"Alice Academy? Mikan, will study there? This is madness, even though she has an Alice it doesn't mean she will allow herself to study there. You know the consequences if she used that Alice, that necklace will slowly crack. You know that and she don't know that consequence even her alice." Kain said as he looked devastated.

"This will be bad news to Kaname and Yuuki if they know." Zero said as he looked a bit worried and anger. "So, what will we do now? We can't leave Mikan alone in that world." He added. We thought for a moment and still, I never had any idea in the mind because, I'm kind of panic to myself.

"I have a brilliant idea." Zero said as me and Kain looked at him. "We can send a three people that will work as a teacher there and spy for Mikan." He added. That's sounds a good idea.

"Yes, it's brilliant but we don't have any vampire hunters that teach small kids like Mikan." Kian said.

"I know but my idea is that this three will split together and have different to tech. for example, the one will teach in the elementary, the second one will be in the middle school, and the third one will be in the high school." Zero explained.

"Are you deaf Zero, I told you that…" "I know Kain and… wait, didn't you know that there were thirty of us teach high school students and some of us teach middle school and elementary students?" Zero interrupted Kain. Kain was a bit shocked and confused of what Zero said.

"Huh? I-I didn't know. No one said a word about you guys and the word **WE**, you mean… you're a teacher?" Kain asked still in a shocked state.

Zero giggled for a while and so am I because Kains' face is a bit funny in that state. He's like; he saw a ghost or something scary and spooky. "That's right, Yagari-sensie teach me how to teach students and to handle them. I even take the teacher's exam and I pass, so now, I'm still a student teacher and lastly, my major is math." Zero answered. If you might ask who Yagari is, Touya Yagari is the new leader of the Vampire hunters association. Good thing he was chosen to be the leader and the vice pres is Kain too.

"But-but-but, Yagari didn't tell me…." Kain said in a sad mood.

"No more time for silly things, we have to move faster to get Mikan back." I said.

"But Old man, this idea will take 7 years to work." Kain said. I look devastated when In hear it, that will take in Mikan's state which means in 7 years, she's already 15 and her instincts will be awaken.

"But this is the only way that we can do… to protect Mikan and her bestfriend… if she's already in a bad state." Zero said. I let go the heavy air in my body to call myself, well I think I'll wait for it…

"All right, but make sure that 7 years it won't reach another 5 months on it." I said.

"It won't and I promise" Zero said. "And this will be kept secret for Kaname and Yuuki…" He added and we nodded. Oh well, this will take a bit long and I need to be patient. I wonder if Mikan is ok…

**~Sweet Dreams~**


	4. Alice Academy

**Chapter 2: Alice Academy**

_Mikans' POV_

6:30 a.m. is exactly the time that the train arrive in Tokyo. Good thing I bought a small map yesterday at obachans' store or else I'll be lost. I went out to the train and out to the train station. When I was already outside, I can't believe that Tokyo is a huge PROVINCE? Oh no, I stand corrected, it's a city. I room around first in a small area beside in the train station to find a small but cheap food court. Wow, this place is sure crowded even the food courts. Too bad, those courts are expensive and I don't have enough money to stay and eat there. After rooming around in the courts, I spotted this small food court that is very simple, clean and very cheap. I went inside and seats down on the chairs.

"Welcome to Chinese Ramen House, may have your order missy?" asked the cook as he cleans the bottles and plates.

"Umm… can I have a one bowl of rice, omelette, bacon, one glass of water?" I ordered.

"Sure, one bowl of rice, omelette and bacon are coming up. Oh, the water is only free." He said while he smiled and started to prepare the food. "You know what, I kind of have a feeling that it's your first time in Tokyo, right?" he added. I nodded and smiled.

"Oh well, if you ask me, you better be careful missy. Tokyo is a mysterious place and worse, dangerous" he said as he gives me a glass of water. Now that's gives me a chill in my body.

"Why? It's not a dangerous place to me, but it sure is a mysterious." I said as I look around in his small court. Oh well, he needs to upgrade his place, or else, he will leave behind by those classy food court there.

"It's because there's so many gangster around in the allies and streets. Much news tells that lots of people got killed and even worse for your age, got rape." He said as he gives me my food. Yeah right, I even heard many times in the television at home, which means people like those worthless gangs are like vampires. They hunt innocent and make them food and pleasure, they have no heart at all but selfish self.

"If I were you young lady, I better return to my home town, stay there and be a good girl." He said as he still continues to cook. Oh well, this chat will bring me a home sick. That reminds me of grandpa. I hope he never got over reacted or else, his pressure will be increase and worse, heart attack.

"By the way, ojichan, if you don't mind, why is it your store is the only one who's not crowded?" I changed the topic. Suddenly, he let go a heavy air and looked at me.

"You see, nobody comes here, only few do. My court only have small income ever day and I have a problem for my junior's tuition fee." He said in a sad tone. Oh no, I think, I just turn the conversation in sad mood or I twisted our bad situation now. A while ago, it's my situation and now, it's his situation. The atmosphere is started to get sadder and sadder.

"Oh those rich people are so many waste and worse, blind. You know what ojichan…" I pause for a moment as I drink a glass of water "… The more important is that you tried your best and don't worry, I think today will be your lucky day. I'm not trying to cheering you up only but also, I believe this day will be the day that will change your life." I added. Suddenly he laughs out loud none stopping.

"What are you, a fortune teller? You're such a good joker" and he continues to laugh. Oh well, if he won't believe me, I don't mind, besides, I'm a good guesser.

"Oh, this is my payment and thanks for the food." I said as I put the money on the table. "And by the way, your fried egg and bacon are well cooked. You're good chef." I added as I leave. Now, this time, I need to fine the comfort room for girls. It will be much better if I take a bath now, but I can't. Even comfort rooms has now bath place for it. Again, I tour around in the food court and after for few minutes, I notice a small apartment after the corner of the food court area. Oh well, I hope this land man or land lady would be as nice as that ojichan in the court. I started to knock on the door, and then the door opens. It was a granny who answered, "May I help you?" she asked.

"Good morning grandma, if you don't mind, can I use your bathroom so that I could change myself. Don't worry, I'll pay the water that I used even the…" "Is that the reason why you came here?" she interrupted. I nodded in fear.

"Oh well, I don't mind… Oh come in sweetie." She said as she let me enter the apartment. Oh well, this a bit embarrassing and I'm such an idiot to do this. Well, at least, she's kind "You can use this towel and the bathroom is over there." She said as she gave me a towel. I smiled and went to the bathroom. After the bath, I directly change my clothes and went out after that.

"How much will I pay?" I ask as I open my wallet, suddenly she puts her hand on my left hands.

"No need to pay, I just glad to help a good girl like you" she said with a sweet smile. I thank her many times and leave the apartment. I'm so glad that today, I meet gently people rather that cruel and harmful people.

Now, my top priority now is that, I need to find the Alice Academy, but where? Even the map never shows the school. I tried to ask the people about the academy but they always say this:"_Sorry, I don't know miss...", "Maybe that academy is from the other country", "Alice Academy? Does that place exist?"_ and, _"Why don't you ask from the police department and tell them that you have a mental problem." _ I have a mental problem? No, there's no way I have mental problem, I think they have instead of me. How could people don't know about the Alice Academy? Don't tell me, that school is a **persecutor school**, or a **circus school**? If the two guess-schools are the answers, then Hotaru is in trouble! Oh, I better do something to save her. Heavens, I hope she will be all right. On the way, I suddenly bump to someone.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that." I said to the person while bowing.

"It's ok miss; you didn't do it on purpose, though, it was my fault because I wasn't focusing the way." The young man said "So, please, stop bowing because it creeps me out." He added while pleading.

I stop bow and look at the man that I bumped accidently. He was tall, half pail in his skin, and most of all handsome. He has dark bronze hair, light blue eyes that has many deep secrets in it and his arms are half muscular. I think his age is same as mine and lastly, he has the devil-may-cry smile.

"I'm sorry…" "Here we go again, oh well, I accept the apology already" he interrupted while smiling at me even more. I was lost at it though, but I manage to return myself when I remember the thing that I needed to ask.

"If you don't mind, sir; do you know where the Alice Academy is?" I asked. I hope, he's not like the people that I ask before. I know that this guy is different to them.

"Oh, that Academy, well, it's already at the right corner here, miss." He answered ash e pointed at the direction. "But you have to go straight and turn left ok?" he added.

"Thank you sir, you're a good help" I said as I bow again.

"Don't call me, sir, my name Tsukihira Len." He said while smiling again.

"Well, thanks Len-kun, see you…" I said as I started to leave but he grabbed my hand. I was shocked and surprise, I stared at him with a confusing smile. "What's wrong, Len-kun?" I asked.

"You forgot to tell your name…" he said as he let goes of my hand. "My mistake, my name is Sakura Mikan. It was nice to meet you, Len-kun." I said. "Well then, see you around, Sakura-san" he said.

"Ok, see you…" I said as I leave. Oh, thanks to Len-kun, I was able to find the right direction. Hotaru, I hope you're safe…

_Natsume's POV_

More like trouble here. This time the Academy is real danger is because of **Mouri Reo **and his comrades. They came here to take over the academy by using his Alice and control all the students here. Thankful, thanks to Imia's' invention, the mushroom that can be earphones or earplugs, lot's of us didn't fall in Reo's traps.

"Tobita, lead the other student's to the safety room." I called out as I attack one of Reo's comrades and clear the way for them. He nodded and started to call the students to let them get out.

"Natsume, Reo and his pals are escaping." Ruka, my very own best friend said. I was shocked while punch another comrade of his (Reo) at my back. "What did you say? I thought Narumi…"

"Natsume, we have emergence here." Imai called out in the line. "Reo and his pals are almost in the gate, you and your pals try to stop him. Don't worry, me and Sumire-san will meet you there, hurry before it's too late" she added as she close the line.

"Ruka, Koro, Tsubasa, Kitsuneme, Let's go" I called the guys and we went out at the back stage. We try run as fast as we could but, those evil guys are so fast and we can't catch them up.

"Ruka, use your Alice to call the hawk to carry you. It's only the fastest way to do" I said to him. He nodded and started as he whistles to call the hawk. The hawk came directly and Ruka gets a lift on it. They fly fast and yes, Ruka blocked their way but one of the comrades shoots the arm of the bird. Ruka fell down but thankfully, they were already in the ground and he wasn't fully injured. They pasted by him and we came near to Ruka.

"Are you ok buddy?" I asked as I help him stood up.

"I'm fine, go and stop them, don't worry about me" he said as his smile. "Ok, we'll be back for you…" You'll pay for this Reo and your comrades, curses you. On the way, we met Imai together with Sumire.

"They're in this way!" Imai said as she joins in our group and started to run. To our surprise, we notice Narumi and Jinno together with the guards to stop Reo and his pals but, they seem not trying to stop them. They just stay there and do nothing.

"Hey why are you guys staying there like a statue? Stop them!" I said as we arrive.

"We can't because…" Narumi said in a worried and angry state. I look at the enemy and I was surprise because, they were hostage someone that is outsider in the academy. The girl was with the hands of Reo and she tries herself to break free.

"MIKAN!" Imai called out with an agony and worried voice. I was surprised so do the others, Imai know this outsider. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this…" she added as she begged.

"Oh, you know this little girl. Let's see if your friend here will try to listen to what I'll say." Reo said with an evil grin in his faced. Oh no, he'll use his Alice toward her…

"Listen, why don't you attack your friend there…" he said as he uses his Alice, but something weird is happening, she wasn't affect by his Alice. All of us are surprise and was amazed by what we saw. An ordinary girl isn't affect by his attack? That was a strangest thing that I ever discover.

"Why are you not affected by my Alice?" Reo said as he pushed her away but this time, she was almost going to hit on the electric gate that was already functioning. I try to save her but I was already too late, she was already almost at the gate… "MIKAN!"

Suddenly, a light appear in her and this light was strong but this is not an ordinary one but it's an Alice. As the light fade, we saw her floating inside a light gray sphere. Slowly, the sphere faded and she fell down on the ground. Imai came near to her and help her up.

"Are you ok?" Imai asked the girl named Mikan.

"W-what was that now?" She asked instead of answering the question of Imai.

"No wonder you're not affected by his Alice. It's because she has a Nullification Alice." Jinno said.

Without noticing the evil guys, they were about to escape but Narumi stopped them by using his Alice. They follow Narumi and put them inside the van that owns by the Alice Police Headquarters.

"Finally, the criminals are in the hands of the police…" Ruka said as he came near us. "Don't worry, I'm fine except the curiosity that I saw a light awhile ago…" he added as he stared at Mikan and smile. Well what do you know; this girl is interesting though…

_Back to Mikan's POV_

"Tell me, why are you here, you stupid girl?" Hotaru said in an angry tone in her voice.

"It was just that… I wanted to see you and… um…. I was planning to transfer here though... It's because, I want to follow… you" I said as I lower my head and my voice. I thought she will be happy after seeing me, but it turns out she was mad. Suddenly she hugged me and then she cried a little.

"You stupid dummy, you nearly gave me a heart attack awhile ago…" she said as she let go of me and wipes her tears. " And lastly, I never thought that you have an Alice" she added.

"Either does me" I said as I try to zoom back what happened a while ago. It was shocking after all but grandpa never told me this before. Maybe he never discovers it and I just discover my own ability by **MYSELF**. Suddenly, I notice my necklace was crack a little. I hope this crack will turn bigger.

"Did I hear the **TRANSFER** word a while ago?" An adult man said but he was a bit look like a 23 year old adult."Oh, how rude of me, my name is Anjou Narumi. I'm the homeroom teacher of Imai-san and also these students here too. This guy here is also a teacher; his name is Jinno-sensie." He added as his bow down so do the other teacher.

"Please too meet you, I'm Sakura Mikan and the thing that you heard a while ago is right. I was planning to transfer here…" I said with a smile

"I see, when are you going to enrol yourself my dear?" Narumi asked.

"What about…." I said as I get my back and open it to get my certificates and money to transfer here. "…now" I added as I gave it to them. Jinno-sensie took it and opened the documents to read it.

"Well it seems that you're a good student have no bad records, except for your grades in math, and science…" Jinno-sensie said. I gulped in fear and manage to smile at him. "Sakura-san, a while ago you save us and help us get the criminals, well... "He paused for a moment, this sound is not good. "…You're qualified in the school. Welcome to the Alice Academy." He added.

Yes! I pass, I'm already enrol in here, I'm so happy. "I'm so happy for you Mikan" Hotaru said as she hugged me. "Thank you" I said as she let's go of me.

"We'll better leave here and kids, don't you dare try to go out the academy ok?" Narumi said. We all nodded as the leave us alone.

"Hotaru, why don't you introduce your classmates to me?" I asked while looking at them all.

"Why, where are my manners? Ok, this girl beside me is Sumire Shouda, and those boys there are Hyuuga Natsume, the one who has Crimson eyes, Ruka Nogi, the blonde one, Kokoro Yome and Kitsuneme are twins and Ando Tsubasa-senpai." Hotaru said.

"Please to meet you all." I said as I bow and smile after it.

"So we are, Sakura-san" Tsubasa-senpai said with a smile.

"So… Let's go, we have to fix the concert hall." Shouda said as she started to move out. We started to wake when suddenly I tripped myself and fell on the ground hard.

"That hurts…." I exclaimed as I stood up. "It sure does clumsy…"Hotaru said as she smile and started to walk. "Hey wait for me!" I called out as I started to catch up with her.

"Don't trip yourself again… _**POLKA**_." The Natsume guy said while passing by me and Hotaru.

"Polka? My name is not Polka and why does…" I paused when I remember my underwear … I scream as loud as I can. "You PERVERT!" I said angrily at him even though I was flushing red right now.

"Oh my, are you embarrassing yourself, little girl." He said as he smirked. What a devil…

"I'm not a little girl and lastly, my name is Mikan that's the end" I said in a furious term in my voice.

He smirks and started to move out. "But the Polka name suits you better…" he said as he started to run.

"Why you come back here!" I said as I chase him. My life here won't be lonely at all but fun, I'll have a new friends and new adventure. I hope grandpa and Uncle Kain are ok…

_Mysterious POV_

_**I have finally found you, my only little twin sister. She's cute and kind-hearted; I wonder what kind of care taker she has. Well it doesn't matter now because I already find her. My 1**__**st**__** mission is complete, I already know where she's now, plus, it's really my lucky day.**_

"_**You seem in a good mood, young master…" my servant said as he appears at my back.**_

"_**Why of course, I already found my sister and this time… I need to prepare my fake papers and fined another innocent people to act as my parents. Without this power that Rido gave me, I'll never do the things that I wanted." I said as I drink the blood in the bottle.**_

"_**What's the fake papers for?" my servant asked.**_

"_**Why, for my enrolment in the academy. But first, I need to regain my strength and power." I answered. I need to regain because when I met Kaname in the underground chamber, I was not fully awake and recover myself. Curse you Kaname, for what you've done to my uncle. I'll show him how it feels to lose someone.**_

"_**But your regaining power will take 7 years" my servant said. **_

"_**Don't worry, besides, those 7 years, my twin sister will be already 15 and that will be my chance to tell her the truth. The hidden truth that she never discover long ago…" I said as I chuckled evilly.**_

_**Wait and see, my beloved twin sister. We will meet soon and then when you know the truth already, I'll take you away and marry you. You and I will fulfil the wish of Uncle that we'll rule the world and become the most unstoppable and powerful pureblood family in the 20**__**th**__** century and lastly, no one can stop us!**_

**(Note**: You notice what the twin of Mikan said right? The _**marry**_ word. You see, pureblood vampire should marry their sibling to produce a pureblood child and if they have the same gender, they will marry their cousin or other pureblood. Their life is just like the old tradition style in the western countries.**) **

**~Sweet Dreams~**


	5. The New Comers

**Chapter 3: The New Comers**

_Old Man's POV_

_Dear Grandpa_

_How are you? Have you taken your medicines? It's been passed few weeks that we're busy in our cultural festival. You know what, Natsume is so annoying because he keeps on disturbing me and even worse, teases me. These guys never learn a lesson that I gave a long time ago. I and Hotaru are doing fine now and I sure wish that we are together, just like the old days. I'm really missing you. Anyway, it's almost the end of my 3__rd__ semester and I'll be graduated. Not only that Grandpa, will I be with you soon. Remember Grandpa, I love you and you're always in my heart._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sakura Mikan_

This isn't the first letter that she sends me when she's in Academy. The first letter takes 3 months for me to wait and make my high blood pressure rising because I keep on scolding on the postman. Man, it's already 7 years that she's already there and I'm so worried about her. I hope she's ok and she won't talk to strangers too. That kid needs a guardian to keep on watching her and guard her too. This year is so madness because I heard that they already found the twin of Mikan, and he's already in Tokyo. This is bad, really bad. If only I stop her a long time ago, I would never be worried like this. She really gave me a heart attack whenever she's in trouble. I hope that Zero-san, Aido-sama and, Takumi-sama is already in Tokyo and was hired in that Academy. I wonder what Mikan's doing?

_Mikan's POV_

It's been 7 years that I've stayed here in Gakuen Alice. I sure miss the time in my home town not only that, but also Grandpa. I'm sure, everything changes there and I hope everything is ok there, but it would be more OK if this clock won't be stupid and won't keep me late. Darn, this clock of mine always brings me to trouble and I never had a spear time to buy a new one or to let Hotaru fixed it. I'm pretty sure that I'm late and then Narumi-sensie will scold me again. I take a bath, fixed my hair, get dress and went out to my room. I rushed to the dining room, good thing Hotaru was still there.

"Hey, slow-poke hurry up and eat your breakfast." She said as I grabbed my sandwich.

I take a big bite and started drink my milk. "Would you eat faster?" she said as she stood up and get's her bag. I think she's waiting for me a long time.

"Let's go" I said as I grabbed my last sandwich, get's my bag and started to leave.

"Hey, wait up!" Hotaru said as she tries to fasten her speed to catch up with her.

I think it's still early because, some of the students are still lame to go to school. Some are still standing there and talk, some are in a group that are studying and chatting and some are heading way to school.

"I thought that I was going to be late" I murmured from myself but it seems that Hotaru heard what I'm saying. She smiled and giggled when she hear that.

"Silly, every time you arrive in the cafeteria, I was already in school. I was so shock that you got up early today." She said. We laugh when someone was joining in our little conversation.

"Oh my, looks like the POLKA DOT is early." It was Natsume together with his gang. Oh, why would the earth put me to hell right in the early in the morning? Natsume keeps on teasing me and the worse is, we're seatmate and my partner. He's so annoying sometime when he gets mad on something, he'll put ME in the middle of his problem, even Ruka-pyon. Not only that, his attitude sometimes are weird and annoying but he's number one attitude is cold and serious wich makes me puzzled in his manners. It doesn't mean that he's mean and scary but, he has a hidden gold heart. Speaking of looks, he's number 1 popular in high school because he's handsome but for me, he's annoying. The **POPULAR **word will give you the clue that lots of girls have gone crazy on him. Well, I'm not on the list of **"Who-likes-Hyuuga-sama"**, or **I'm also a Hyuuga fan girl of his**. I'm just his friend, half enemy and his partner. No way will I like him in my dead body, even if he's the last one in earth.

"Don't break my day Natsume, I'm in the middle of charging for today's activity." I said as I look away and started to walk fast. "And my name is Mikan, NOT POLKA."

"Looks like somebody is avoiding you Natsume before you'll do something bad" Kokoro Yume said as he reads my mind. He's one of Natsume's favourite buddies and also, a big mouth. Yeah, right, he can read a thought which makes me annoy because every time I think of something privately, he'll tell it to Mr. Popular. Damn that mind reader, is he a pervert? "Hey I'm not a pervert Mikan" he added as he called out at me. Natsume catches up with me and blocks my way, another bad trick.

"Come on Mikan, why would you avoid me, I never done BAD to you before, didn't I?" he asked in a sincere tone of his voice.

"Oh you haven't? So what's on the black board yesterday that you write MIKAN HAS A HEARTPANTIES, HUH? Isn't that part of your crime?" I said as I stare at him scornfully. Suddenly, everyone started to laugh, damn, this day is even worse than yesterday.

"Come on, it was a joke…" "A joke but it hurt my feelings and bring me shame to everyone." I interrupted as I almost going to cry. Natsume's jokes are sometimes greater than Hotarus', he is too much and I can't handle it anymore.

"Hey, don't break the early morning Natsume." It was Ruka-pyon, trying to stop Natsume on his annoying side. He's one of my closes friends, a trust worthy one. He's so kind, loyal, honest, thoughtful, gentlemen, sweet and many things that can describe a good person. Not only that, he's just the perfect guy that you want to have, or so called **wanna-be-boyfriend**. Honestly, I have a crush on him a long time, but it fades when he told me that he likes Hotaru. It really hurts but I try to understand and feel happy for my best friend that she's the lucky girl. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of jealous for her but I don't want to ruined our friendship between Hotaru and Ruka-pyon. If they are happy, so am I, I'm happy for them, IF they'll be together, I hope. "And let Mikan go, she needs to fixed her things" he added.

Natsume moves a side with an annoying face of his, while his other gang was just laughing at our situation. I bowed at Ruka-pyon as a thank you for his gratitude and leave before that Idiot guy would do something bad again.

As I arrived, I went to my place and seats down. Even though it's early, it sure is tiring to me.

"Good morning Mikan-chan" Nonoko and Anna greeted me. They are my first friends when I was transferred here in Alice Academy. They are so sweet, thoughtful and helpful too. I greeted too and after that, we started chatting about the new stuffs will come in the stores and in the cafeteria.

"It's not only the items will be new, there will be a new comer student and he will be our classmate too" Anna said as she seated down at the place of Natsume.

"Hey don't forget to include new teachers too." Nonoko said as they started to get curious.

"I wonder what will be the personality of our new teachers. I hope they won't be strict people like Jinno-sensie" I said and we laugh. Suddenly, we hear somebody clears his throat. It was Natsume, trying to get attention to Anna.

"Oh sorry…" Anna said as she stood up and went beside me. I started to keep distance on his place and look away after that.

"Why would in the early in the morning would bring such a gloomy and dark aura here." It was Sumire or we known as Permy who joins in OUR black aura. She's also part of Hyuuga Fan girl which means she keeps on flirting on Natsume. How lame, I wonder why do girls would adore his bad attitude. "Natsume-kun, don't be in a bad mood in the morning cause, it will destroy your handsome face." She added as she tries to get attention on Natsume. He avoids her and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sumire asked. Still, he didn't answer but he went out in the room together with Ruka-pyon and his gangs. I wonder why his mood was changed into a serious and cold mood of his.

"Did you do something bad again to Natsume, Mikan?" Permy asked.

"No I didn't, he started the fight anyway." I answered still, looking away at his place even at Permy.

I was just staring outside and suddenly I saw a vision of a dark snowy night, and then, I say a 14 year old girl, running faster. She was carrying a baby and was trying to protect it from the level E vampire. After that, the vision was broken when I heard the bell rang. I started to get my homeroom notebook and my English book when Natsume's group entered back at the classroom. Natsume seats down at his place and started to get his manga. At that very moment, Narumi-sensie entered with a genuine smile of his.

"Good morning my dear beloved students" He greeted with a warm, sweet aura of his.

"Good morning too, Narumi-sensei" We greeted in return, except for Natsume, still reading.

"Listen guys, after 45 minutes, we will have a welcome ceremony of the three new teachers which will be teaching in our academy. The other one will be teaching in the elementary division, the other will be in the junior and high school. Well, let's proceed on this important manner; you guys will be having a new student which is he will stay with you guys in the whole school year. So, I beg you; give him a warm welcome ok?" Narumi-sensei said as he went to the door and opens it wide.

A young man came in, which makes me feel that I met him somewhere before. I started to scan my memory, when was it I met him? Oh, I remember now, he's the one that I ask him directions to get here, I should give him gratitude but, it would be better if he still remember me. Wait, what's his name again? Oh, it's Tsukihira Len, the devil-may cry smile boy. He still has that smile but his hair has becoming longer and he has still that muscular muscle of his. I notice he keeps on looking at me and suddenly he smile which makes every girl in class gone crazy and surprise.

"Oh my, what a coincidence!" Len said as he started to coming near me. People were so shock and speechless, even Narumi-sensie can't utter a word from his mouth when Len comes near me and actually TALKING to me.

"It's been a long time, nee, Mikan-chan" Len said as he smiles at me. Well, he really did remember me.

"That's right. Thanks to you, I was able to make it in here" I said as I giggled.

"W-wait, you know this guy?" Narumi-sensie asked still in his shocking state.

"Yes sensie, we met a long time ago." I answered.

"I see… Len-kun why don't you introduce first yourself before you and Mikan-chan will have a small chit-chat ok?" Narumi-sensie said. Len nodded as he went back to the front and introduce himself to everyone. "My name is Tsukihira Len, it's a pleasure to meet you all classmates." He said as he bows.

"Since you and Mikan-chan are close, why don't you seat down beside her and Natsume-kun" Sensie said. He agrees as he gets his bag and went beside me. I move closer to Natsume who's still staring at Len with a curious and annoying expression which makes that I'm seating in front of them.

"So, guess you're the first friend I got here huh? Lucky that I know somebody here which is you if not, I'll be freak out in the first day" Len said as he gets his books and put it below his desk.

"Silly, even if we don't know each other, I'll try to take a little conversation with you and then, we'll know each other in that way." I said.

He smiles at me, a genuine smile which makes me feel fluttered and embarrassed. "Guess you have a point, Mikan. Anyway, since you know every inch of the academy, why don't you take me a small tour after the ceremony and also, introduce me to your friends too." He said.

"That would be my pleasure to tour you and to let you meet my friends" I said as I chuckled a bit. "But by the word of inch, it's not every inch that I know in the Academy." I added.

He giggled and started to get his notebook and open it. "It's fine, just take me the places that you familiar of." He said as he started to write his notebook.

"Ok, if you say so." I said as I started to get my notebook. Lately, Natsume seems to be in a quiet mood. He keeps staring at me and Len whenever we have a small conversation which makes me have a creepy feeling.

"Would you cut that out?" I exclaimed as I stare at him scornfully.

"Pardon me Polka, but you seem to be pretty close to Mr. goody-two-shoes." He said by whispering as he still staring at Len in a scornfully way. "I have a feeling that your friend has up to no good." He added.

"How cruel of you Mr. Popular, why would you say that he has up to no good besides, he seems to be nice?" I said, trying to defend Len.

"It's just that my instincts say it." He said as he started to read his manga again. "Whatever…" I mumbled as I started to open my notebook.

After 45 minutes, we proceed to the gym and fined ourselves some seats. I and Len are seatmates which makes everyone in the class keeps on making gossips about us which irritates me.

"Hey, mind if I seat beside you, Polka?" He asked. I nodded as I started to move closer to Len which makes me feel awkward about this situation. It's my first time Natsume seats besides me and the weird thing is, he asked MY permission. What happened to the **No-manner-boy**?

"You seems to be quiet, are you ok Mikan?" Len asked worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine, Len." I answered. The ceremony started when all the teachers assemble themselves in the stage. Kazumi Yukihara –kaichou and the other principals of the academy settles down infront of everyone too.

"Good morning, dear students. We're here to gather around to welcome this year's 3rd semester and not only that, but also to the new comers." Imai Subaru said, the elder brother of Hotaru. Speaking of sibling love, there is no way they will do that. They always fight each other by sending card and annoying words each other but not too much. Sometimes I notice that they get along and hang out for a bit if they are in a good mood.

"Well, this is not only the reason why we're here. We also like to introduce you to the new faculty members or in short, new teachers. Students, I would like you to meet, the new teachers, Kiryuu Zero for the High School Division, Hanabuza Aido for the Junior High and lastly, Takamiya Kaito for the elementary. Please come forward dear teachers." Subaru said.

The new teachers come in front of us all when suddenly, all the girls we're screaming and surprise. The teachers are handsome young lads; looks like there age are around 20 or 23. The Kiryuu Zero is a wearing a white t-shirt with a jacket and wearing jeans too. He also he has a weird tattoo in his neck. His eyes are purple which field with secrets and sadness, his hair is pure white like a snow and I think he's a serious type like Natsume, but the weird thing is, I feel like, I saw him somewhere like in the picture or something. The Hanabuza Aido was wearing a stripe black suit and long pants. He has a light sky blue eye which field with mystery and coldness, but he seems to be jolly because of his smile. His hair is like a colour of hazel nut but it's too light for it which makes me think of a name Peanut head. The Takamiya Kaito is wearing a blue polo and a dark pants. He has a milk chocolate hair and his eyes are chocolate brown which field with agony and hatred of someone, but he seems to be friendly.

After that program, we proceed to the cafeteria and get our snacks. Len keeps on following me because he needs to learn and lastly, he doesn't want to get lost while Natsume joins his buddies and keeps on eye on us. I feel creepy and chilly whenever I stare at him.

"Hey, mind if I join you guys?" Hotaru asked while she's with Anna and Nonoko. I nodded and when they seat down, they introduce themselves to Len which makes me feel happy because, he was able to have make a small friend. After that, we went to the classroom and start our daily routine which is discussion. Len was able to answer the question in the classroom and every time we have a group work or activity, he was able to make friends to everyone, I'm glad. When we're waiting for Jinno-sensie for our math subject, we were surprise to see Kiryuu-sensie.

"Good morning guys. I would like to introduce myself again, my name is Kiryuu Zero and for now on, I will be your teacher in math for the whole semester" Kiryuu-sensie said. We were shocked and a bit happy when we realize that he is less strick tha Narumi-sensie.

"Since I'm new here, I would like you guys to ask any questions you like, anyway, we're not having class today, only tomorrow." He added as he put his books in the table.

"Sensie do you have a girlfriend?" It was Permy asking question by raising her hand. Sensie chuckled a bit "Well, not yet, I was about to try to ask her out." He answered. All the girls in the class were upset, except me and I'm not interested on him but a bit curious.

"Sensie, is that a tattoo in your neck?" It was Kokoro asking question. He smiled as he touches his neckline. "Well yes, it is. Let's just say, this is a reminder of my old past when my family was murdered…" he pause as he stare at me and smirk at me "…by a monster." He added.

I feel chills in my bones as he stares at me and speaking of a family that was murdered and a bitter separation of the twins, I kind of hear of that from Cross Kain-ojichan and he said that he was able to adopt the survivor by the name of… Wait the second, so that's why. That's why Kiryuu-sensie is so familiar because, he is the survivor and the adopted son of Cross-ojichan which is attacked by a pureblood vampire.

"Oh, I'm sorry to ask you that sensie." Kokoro apologized.

"It's fine beside; there is no secret that never reveals." He said as he seats down his desk. "So as I call you, please raise your hands ok" he said as he started to call us one by one. As the class finish Kiryuu-sensie came near me which makes my classmates surprise especially me.

"Sakura-san, if you don't mind, can you meet me beside in the cherry blossom tree. We have something to discus." He said as he patted his head and smile at me which makes me feel nervous."I never thought I have such a little cute, naughty and stubborn half cousin." He said while he let go and leave. For few minutes, all my classmates was super shock and speechless. "COUSIN? Kiryuu-sensie is your cousin?" everyone said in a shock way. "Well, in the start, he isn't because he's just an adopted son of my Uncle, Cross Kain-ojichan." I said as I started to stood up and pack your things.

"It seems to me, you're in the middle of scolding from your cousin-teacher." Hotaru said in the joke wway. "I don't know…" I said as I get my bag and started to leave. Maybe Hotaru is -teacher." Hotaru said in the joke wway. "I don't know…" I said as I get my bag and started to leave.

Maybe Hotaru is right, maybe I'm in the middle of scolding now. Suddenly, I bump at Natsume's back accidently. "I'm sorry, Natsume." I said as I bow down and started to leave when suddenly he grabbed my hand, I stare at him in a curious way.

"Good luck on your conversation between you and Kiryuu… Polka" he said as he lets goes my hand and leave with his pals as they laugh. "Get lost you damn loser!" I shouted at him.

"Mikan!" Len called out when Natsume and his gang suddenly stop and stare at us. "You left your handkerchief in your desk." He said as he gave my hanky to me. "Thanks Len, you're a good friend." I said as I get my hanky from him and smile at him too. "Nahh, I'm glad to help, so see you at the cafeteria, ok?" he asked as he scratches his hair. I nodded as he started to leave and wave good bye to me, he such a dreamy. I started to move out after that and run as fast as I could reach in that destination of Kiryuu-sensie wants to meet me, another lecture…I think?

_Cross Kain's POV_

Woo~! Its cold out here and the storms is going to be over soon. This is worse than the snow breeze happened 15 years ago. There is no way someone will survive this kind of storm, only vampires and different monsters can. I was trying to finish my vegetable soup when someone was knocking on the door. In this kind of hour and the weather, why would anyone come here for? When I was already near from the door, I feel the familiar energy of a vampire before, but now, it's stronger. When I open the door I was surprise to see a familiar face whom we have ever been worried of and also, wondering where she's now. She's also together with her two companions, one boy and girl whom I never seen or met before and I think, they are her servants. I open the door wide and smile as I let the young vampire visitor of mine enter in my home.

"_**Welcome back…**_

… _**Kuran Miyako-sama"**_

**~Sweet Dreams~**


	6. The Changes that I Encounter

**Chapter 4: Changes that I Encounter Part 1**

_Mikan's POV_

Great, as I arrived in the Cherry Tree, I meet Zero-sensei together with the two new comer teachers. This discussion is really going to be in the pick of the mountain.

"So this is Sakura Mikan, the niece of the old hag?" Kaito-sensie said as he leans in the tree.

"Hey, don't call grandpa an old hag! He might be a strick, but he has a caring heart you know." I said, defending grandpa from his cruel words.

"We're not here to make necessary comments to that old hag. We're here to see if she's ok or in short, babysit her." Zero-sensie said.

"Wowwow-wait, are you saying grandpa send you here to look after me?" I asked in a frustrated mood. Why would grandpa do such a thing? I'm already a big girl, not some…

"…_little girl that runs away from home_? Is that what you think Mikan?" Aido-sensie asked

"H-how did you know what I was thinking about?" I said while I was still in the state of my shockness.

"It's written in your face already, Sakura-san" Aido-sensie said. I sign and looked at Zero-sensie, I feel goose bumps when he stares at me like that. I feel like I was a fragile vase that will suddenly fall in a minute.

"Why did you call me,Zero-sensie?" I asked, in a nervous term of my voice.

"Hey, calm down, I'm not going to bite you or something. We just want to know that why did you run away?" Zero asked. I sign a bit and started to talk about my stupid imagination that will happen to my best friend Hotaru if she enters this school. I explain that I did that cause; I don't want my best friend to be hurt by anybody else. I even tell them the first day of my arrival and the sudden hostage taken.

"… And it turns out, that my imaginations are wrong and the awesome part is I have Alice too. I'm so lucky that I enrol in this school without difficulty and then, that's the end of the story. " I said as I ended the story.

"That was a nice explanation and a heartfelt adventure." Kaito-sensie said, I think he's teasing me.

"Kaito, show some a little respect." Aido-sensie scolded him. He races his hands and said _alright_ in a soft tone, turn around and get something in his pocket. Suddenly, the first bell rings, damn, I even don't have any snacks. Suddenly, Kaito-sensie handed me a bar of chocolate.

"Take it; I'm sure you're hungry." He said with a smile. I take it and said a thank you to him which brings a hug silence after that.

"So, have you guys any questions from her?" Kaito-sensie asked as he breaks the silence.

"There is…." Aido-sensie said as he moves forward to take a closer look to me. "… Mikan, have you experience changes lately?" He asked. I don't understand what he was talking about.

"What I mean is physical changes." He added to make me understand.

"You mean, changes that encounters of the teenage girls?" I asked to make myself clear.

"N-no, what I mean is….. ummm" Aido-sensie pause for a moment as I was trying to open the chocolate bar and take a bite.

"Let's just say that…" "He means that you encounter strange changes, not only in your teenage age but…. Um, let's just say the word, an **Abnormal** changes." Zero-sensie interrupts him.

"Hey, that was supposed to be my line" Aido-sensie in a low tone and irritated manner.

"Well, you are so slow to take a mouth move, Hanabuza-senpai" Zero-sensie said. Hearing that question of Aido-senpai makes me want to laugh or creep out.

"Well, what kind of changes is that?" I asked.

"Let's state for example…. Your hair will turn to dark chocolate color, like that." Kaito-sensie said

Come to think of it, I never encounter that. What kind of changes is that? Well, that's what they said, an Abnormal changes. "Well, I did not encounter that." I answered as I finished the chocolate bar just in time that the second bell rang.

"Oh, I see…" That was only Aido-sensie able to say.

"You better go now Mikan, before you'll be late in your next class." Zero-sensie said. As I was about to walk out, Kaito-sensie grabbed my hand.

"And one more thing, if you ever encounter Abnormal things or strange things, don' be afraid to come and talk to us. We're here to help you and if you want to talk about it in private place, go to the teachers' dorm by midnight. My room is 213 while Zero's is 214 and Aido is 215 in the second door hallway, ok?" He said, and I nodded.

"And by the way, in this critical time Mikan, don't give your trust in any of your close friends ok?" Aido said.

"W-why?" I asked. Why would I do that? If I do that, it's like I treat them like nothing to me.

"Just listen to us and don't be stubborn, ok?" Zero-sensie said.

"Hai, sensie" I answered

"Just call us our names with an onichan on it. That will be fine with us." Zero-se I mean Onichan said.

"If you say so, Zero-onichan" I said as I leave them all alone.

_Zero's POV_

"Why so asked on the sudden Hanabuza-senpai? You know that the necklace still protects her identity." I said as I look at him in a curious manner.

"To make a good check on her and who knows, we never know that the necklace has already been weak and besides, did Miyako-sama said that if she uses Mikan's powers, the lesser the power of the necklace is." Hanabuza-senpai answered. "As I observe her now, I have the feeling that her instincts is started to awaken slowly." He added

"Yeah… I've been noticing it on the class. It's like a fainted aura of the pure blood vampire." I said

"I also sense that too, when she walks toward us." Kaito agreed at my statement which he added in his observation.

"You know what guys, there also brings me a bad feeling around in Mikans' classroom. I sense another aura" I said as I look at them.

"What kind of aura?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like… I sense the power of Rido." I said. They were shock and surprise. "…But I'm not sure of that feeling. I kind of having a phobia what happened a long time ago." I added as I scratch my head. The phobia that I meant is the day when Rido and the level E attacked the school and Yuuki revealed herself that she was a lose daughter of the Kurans.

Suddenly, I sense that somebody is staring at us and that aura is the same aura that I encounter at the classroom. I look at above the building… but no one is there.

"Zero, I think, your instincts is right, I can sense that too." Kaito said as Hanabuza-senpai agreed at his statement.

"I have a feeling that we should guard Mikan more and more; not only that, we have to investigate the files of the students." Hanabuza-senpai said.

"The only particular student that I want to investigate is the new comer boy." I said.

"Who is that kid?" Kaito asked.

"That kid is Tsukihira Len, I have a bad guts on that kid. When I look at him at the class, he reminds me of that creature of Rido made." I said as I cross my arms.

"Zero, we're not going to investigate only the kid that you're talking about. We should investigate seriously of the other students to, not the kid that you loath much just because he's the same of that creature. Maybe someday, you'll realize that you just miss judge him." Hanabuza-senpai said.

"_As if you never misjudge me and Yuuki a long time ago…"_ I thought.

"That's settles it, we better get back to the respective places" Kaito said as he started to move out.

"Hey, don't leave me!" Hanabuza-senpai called out as he tries to catch up with Kaito. Oh, well, let's just call what a day.

_Mysteriouse POV_

**What do you know? Three royal knights with shiny shimmering armour try to protect my princess. Oh well, let's consider them as one of the chess. Kiryuu Zero will become the bishop of the other side while the two little pests will be the horse too. Oh I almost forgotten, the other bishop will be coming soon. I'm sure that my bishop will also come soon, his impatient bastard. He can't wait to see the one that he betrothed with. Soon, you're plan will be fallen into place, Kuran Rido.**

_Mikan's POV_

W-where am I? Why am I in the cold woods? What is this place? Suddenly, I saw a stranger run from the right direction. It was a girl; a fourteen year on girl run while carrying a baby and somebody was following her which gives me a big shock that it was a Level E vampires. Suddenly the background started to fainted and turn into a comfy home. When I turn around, I saw two people sitting in the couch; it was man and that kid I saw in the woods. Right now, they discussing something important which I can't hear a thing and then it's started to change. The background changes to… the house of grandpa. There I saw that the baby was given to grandpa and then it suddenly cried. The girl took her into her arms and started to sing a lullaby which I only hear.

_**On the wind, across the sea**_

_**Hear the song and remember,**_

_**Soon you'll be, home with me**_

_**Once upon a December…**_

That song gives me chills into my body and brings tears into my eyes. I feel like I knew that song and that voice, but I can't really seem to remember. Wait, if the lady gave the baby to grandpa, then who is that baby? Grandpa didn't mention a thing about even that kid. Is that mean, that the vision that I saw has a connection on my pass? Does that mean that I'm not really a Sakura and I was just adopted? No, no, there is no way that will ever happen. I came from the Sakura clan and there is no way my family will abundant me…. Will they?

Suddenly, the background started to change into a deep dark background and then I saw somebody standing far away. It was a girl who keeps staring at me. She has dark brown hair, red eyes, white pale skin and teeth have fangs but wait, that girl looks like… me. I started to turn around and run but she was in front of me! Suddenly, the vampire me grabbed me and started to attack me, and then, she whisper to my ears which says…

_**Fear no more my dear self**_

_**You and I will become one**_

_**You shall see the rain of your true bloodline**_

_**And I shall be free from this dark seal**_

_**Prepare yourself my dear**_

_**I shall come forth slowly and slowly**_

_**To show you who really are…**_

And then, she started to bite me and then, I scream….

I woke up with tears and sweat drops from my face and body. Good heavens, it's just a dream, but a dream that feels come true. I look at my clock which the time is 4:35 a.m. Afraid to take another nap, I decided to get up and take a bath. As I look at myself in the mirror, I was horrified to see my hair change! It changes into a dark chocolate brown hair, my skin turns into a bit of pale white and I started to check my teeth. In was glad to found that there were no fangs on it, but still horrified of the warning of my dream. Does this mean that my dream has a message? Oh no, don't tell me, I was curse by a witch and turn me into a vampire. Mercy, please no! Suddenly, I remember what Zero-nichan said to me, this state means that I have abnormal changes. Oh, no, I have to talk to them right now but…. It's not midnight. I really have to cause, I'm sure that when people will see me like this, they might think of me as a freak! I grabbed my coat and flash light before I leave in my room.

Before I leave the dorm, I make sure no one notice me and I carefully cover my hair in the hood of my coat. As I arrived at the dorm, luckily, I spotted Kaito-nichan and Zero-nichan seating under the tree.

"Mikan, why are you doing here in such an early hour?" Kaito-nichan asked in a suspesious way.

"I should ask you the same thing Kaito-nichan." I said as I started to catch my breath.

"Well, me and Zero take exercise in such early in the morning." He said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Zero asked.

I look at the area and it seems like no one is there except at my left. I saw, Aido-nichan coming while he was jogging.

"Woo~ you guys are so cruel to treat your senpai like that…" Aido-nichan said as he started to catch his breath. "So, why are you guys doing here with Mikan?" he added as he stare at me.

"Actually, the thing that you ask me…." I gulp before I continue "… the Abnormal changes that you're talking about." I said as I look at them. They nodded and I started to sign.

"Don't freak out when you see this. I'll take my jacket of so that you can all see" I said as I started to take it off but Zero stops me.

"Before you take that off, we better go to somewhere private." Zero said as he started to look around.

"I know a private area that I can take you guys there. It's…" "Don't speak too loud…" Aido-nichan interrupted me as he pulls me closer to him.

"I think, we better go to my room." Aido-nichan added while whispering. "It's safer and I put traps on it." We nodded, Aido-nichan carry me in a bridal style as he jump higher also Zero-nichan while Kaito climb the nearest tree in Aido-nichan's dorm. As we arrived in the the three settle down and started to look at me.

"So what are you going to show us?" Zeero-nichan asked.

"Right… but, I hope this is not a bad news ok?" I said. They stared each other with a confuse faces and they nodded after that. I take of my jacket and let them see myself.

"Oh, no…. it's starting…" Kaito-nichan murmured which brings me chills in my bady.

"S-starting what?" I asked. Starting to become what? A blood sucker monster?

**~Sweet Dreams~**

**Me: Woooooooo~ that was too spooky…**

**See what Kaito means the word "starting"**


	7. The Changes that I Encounter Part 2

**Chapter 5: Changes that I Encounter Part 2**

_**In the past Chapter 4**_

"_So what are _you_ going to show us?" Zero-nichan asked._

"_Right… but, I hope this is not a bad news ok?" I said. They stared each other with a confuse faces and they nodded after that. I take of my jacket and let them see myself._

"_Oh, no…. it's starting…" Kaito-nichan murmured which brings me chills in my body._

"_S-starting what?" I asked. Starting to become what? A blood sucker monster?_

_Mikans' POV_

Oh no, please don't tell me I'm going to become a monster in any minute in this day, or I'll become a freak to everyone or, I'll be a lunatic or I'll….

"Wow, hold your horses, Mikan, you're not going to become a lunatic…" Aido-nichan said as he touches my shoulders and tries to calm me down. "… Unless you'll keep moving in place to place none stopping. That's kind of freaking me out, so, why don't you sit down and listen to what we'll tell you." He added as he gets a chair for me and let me seat down.

"S-so, what do you mean it's starting?" I asked, try not to be panic.

"What Kaito mean is that… ummm… It's part of becoming… uhh… vampire hunter." Zero-nichan said with a smile. W-what? A vampire hunter? Me? This can't be happening?

"Y-you really mean it, Zero-nichan?" I asked, still in m shockness.

"O-of course, he really mean it." Kaito-nichan said with approves.

"You guys sound like, you're not convince…" I said try to challenge them.

"You're the one who's not convinced." All of them said with an instant smirk on their faces. I laugh at their actions, so do them. Well, there's nothing to worry about then. I'm going to become a vampire hunter! So the dream that I have is a kind of message or…

"Hey, Zero-nichan… when you're having an _Abnormal changes_, did you have a strange dream about yourself that is a vampire and then, that vampire self of yours bites you? Cause that was I dream about this last night." I asked.

Suddenly, their faces changes to a deep shock. It seems like they heard somebody drowning into the deep swimming pool or something, but I can't stand my laugh on the face of Aido-nichan. He looks like he seen a ghost.

"Well… I-it depends on the P-physical of the young vampire hunter W-what I mean is… uhh, Kaito need a help here." Zero-nichan said while looking at Kaito with scornful eyes of his.

"Zero means that, a young vampire hunter has different physical condition like yours. They said that if an amateur vampire hunter is dreaming what you dream right now is that vampire hunter is umm… going to become a… awesome vampire in the whole history?" Kaito-nichan said with a mix of confusion in his words which makes me feel more confuse.

"Let's just state the proper word of that _awesome vampire_ word. What he meant is that young amateur vampire will have a chance to become the best vampire hunter in the whole history like your grandfather." Aido-nichan said. Now that's going to be awesome news that I ever hear in my entire life. It was like I wanted to repeat those words again and again if I wanted to.

"And by the way Mikan, about your appearance right now, we need to make a big fat LIE explanation for the teachers and to your classmates. Another thing too, you can't tell everybody what really happening to you ok?" he added as he touches my hair. I nodded with a big sweet smile.

"That's our girl." Kaito-nichan said as he came near me and patted my hair which makes it messy.

_Mysterious POV_

**I smirk as I see Mikan in her half vampire self starting to come out from her human shell body. Now her necklace is almost going to be broken, I better come up with a plan to destroy it without those dear horses and bishop in the way. Maybe I could use some a little accident today. Hmmm, what will it be? This day can even better, I'd rather put this as my most favourite day of my life.**

_Zeros' POV_

After sending Mikan in the girls' dorm, I, Kaito, and Hanabuza-senpai have a little patrol in the area of the dorm. Suddenly, I spotted a shadow moving near at the light post. I used vampire speed to catch up from the vulgar but, he vanishes to the thin air. _Damn it!_ I cursed in my thoughts. Who's that filthy spy who just spied us awhile ago? Suddenly, I heard rustle sound in the bushes, I turn around and prepare myself to fight.

"Who's there? Come out whoever you are." I said as I try to move closer to the bushes. To my surprise, it was just the school janitor who's bringing a host with him.

"Oh,good day sir. You seem to be early for today's class, excited?" The janitor said with a big smile on his face. He was with his mid 40's and a jolly old man, just like the guardian of Mikan.

"Y-yeah… Sort of..." I said with a small chuckle and started to move out. On the way, I saw Kaito and Hanabuza-senpai with a furious faces with them.

"What's with the face?" I asked, try not to laugh.

"_What's with the face? _Zero, have you seen this thing?" Kaito said as he shows me a letter. I opened it and read it with my eyes. The letter says…

_**You will never win in my game, dear horses and bishop. Soon, Mikan will be fully awake and I'll fill her brain with lies about you guys and her family.**_

"So, that creature is here and he treated us like a player in the chess." I said while cramping the paper. Hanabuza-senpai stretch his hand to hand the paper to him, so I gave it, and then he turn the paper into ashes without a second.

"We better hold our guards harder and keep our eyes open. We will never know when he'll attack or come…" he said as he throws the ashes away.

"But, now, we better return back to the dorm. We still have to fetch Mikan here after breakfast. I don't totally trust her friends right now." I said and the both of them nodded as we started to head back in the dorm.

_Mikans' POV_

It was already 5:30 in the morning and I'm the only one present in the cafeteria. Right now, I'm with my complete uniform while I'm wearing a big hat to protect my hair from the people to notice them. I'm sure they'll think of me as a freak when they see me now.

"Good morning Mikan, you seem to be early and you're wearing a big hat. Is there an occasion today?" Our robot nanny asked with a smile. Hotaru made this robot when she first time arrive here.

"N-no, I feel like I want to wear a hat." I said trying to act normal. "If you don't mind, I would loke to get my breakfast now." I added with a sweet smile.

"Oh, I'm almost forgot…" the robot said as she went inside in the kitchen and after for few minutes, she arrived bringing a tray with fresh hot cocoa, friend eggs with sunny side up and friend rice in a small bowl.

"Well, what do you know? It must be my lucky day after all…" I mumbled as I get my tray slowly.

"Happy breakfast my dear. I have to go; I need to ring the bell to wake the other students." The robot said as it leaves in the cafeteria, leaving me alone. As I was already done, somebody touch my shoulder. To my surprise, I jump at my place and turn around, it was Len.

"Ohhhh… You scared me to death." I exclaimed as I try to sit down and also, try to calm myself.

"Sorry to startled you Mikan. Anyway, why are you wearing a hat? Are you dependent of the roof or is this you're morning routine before going school?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"About the second question you asked, it's kind of a routine and I'm not totally dependent on the roof." I said as I drink the last of my cocoa.

"Why so Mikan? You look kind of cute just the way you look…" he said with a genuine smile of his.

"Oh, come on Len-san, don't flatter me." I said while blushing and look away. Len chuckled a bit and look at me with his cute eyes of his.

"You know what Mikan, when I first saw you…. I kind of think that we're…" he paused as he tries to catch his breath. Right now, I kind of feel nervous and I can hardly breathe. Honestly, I kind of have a little crush on him but, I also feel that he's not the one for me, but at least I will know him better this way. What was he going to say? That we are destined to be or, he thinks that we're perfect for each other or…

"Nice hat, Polka." Natsume pop out in the discussion of ours as his place his tray at the next table of mine at the right side.

I faked my smile with a grin at him "Thanks for the complement." I said as I stood up and grabbed my tray.

"I'll be the one to carry it." Len said as he gets my tray.

"But what about…" "My breakfast? Nahh, I can eat later and besides, I'm on a special diet." He interrupted me as he proceeds to the kitchen which I don't have time to stop him. After he place the tray in the kitchen table, he return at my place while bringing his breakfast but he only have a one cup of hot cocoa and a sunny side up eggs.

"So, you really are in a special diet." I said with a smile.

"What can you say, I'm not like some other guys who eats plenty…" he said while whispering which he talks about Kokoro. I giggled, he's right; Kokoro is eat like a horse.

"What's with the funny face of yours Mikan? Anything to laugh about or are you thinking something funny about me or to Natsume now?" Kokoro asked as he look at me with a confuse look of his which gives Natsume a little attention his speech right now.

"What's the matter Kokoro? Can't read my mind?" I asked with a little joke which makes everyone laugh except for Natsume. To my surprise, his facial expression becoming serious which makes me feels nervous. Don't tell me, there's something _Abnormal_ happening here.

"To be honest with you everyone, you know I can read minds especially Mikan's but right now… I can't." Kokoro said with a serious tone which makes everyone shock especially me.

"Y-you've got to be joke…." I said between laughs which make everyone join but his facial expression still not changing "… aren't you?" I added while all of us stop laugh.

"Is this face telling a joke?" he asked as he pointed on his face. Everyone was shock and surprise, even Natsume. Few hours ago, it was my physical appearance and now, I know how to block the alice of Kokoro. This day is becoming weirder and weirder.

"Are you ok, Kokoro? Is there something that you drink in Nonoko's _experiment _things?" Anna asked.

"Hey, I did not give him something and…." "Believe me guys; it's not me who is _something wrong_ it's Mikan." Kokoro interrupted Anna as he stare at me with confusions. Everyone stare at me with some puzzle faces and confusions that filled in their eyes.

"N-nothing's wrong with me… Really I..." I was about to explain when somebody bumped at my back which causes my hat to fall down and by that time, my _new _hair was expose, especially my half pale skin which is easily to see in the light of the room. I was surprise to notice that my hair was already on the level of m hips. "… am.." I whispered.

Suddenly, Hotaru's tray fell down to her shock. "W-who destroy you, Mikan?" she asked still no change on her facial expression.

"I can e-ex…" "You're hair is dark chocolate brown and long and, your skin is a bit pale. Who did this to you Mikan? Did somebody curse you?" Ruka-pyon asked, same still in a shock state while interrupting me.

Oh no, everyone will think that I'm a freak. What will I do? I can't tell them that I'm in the middle of my vampire hunter ability progress. When I was almost going to cry, somebody grabbed my hand to pull me for an embrace, it was Len. "Come on you guys. You making her think that she's a freak in front of you. Let her explain, look at her…" he said as he let go his embrace and looks at me with those protective eyes. "… She's about to cry."

"We're just surprise to see her like that and we want to know who have done this to her. We don't think that she's a freak, we're just worried about her." Kokoro said.

"In other words…" Natsume said as he stand up and grabbed my shoulder and lean my body to his. "…It's none of your business." He added while giving Len a scornful stare of his.

"What's with you Hyuuga? Why are you so mad at me? I did not do something wrong to disappoint you, and this is my business because Mikan is also my friend." Len said, returning his stare with angry glares.

"It's just that you're a pain in my eyes and by the way, you're not the only friend Mikan have Mr. goody-two-shoes." Natsume said as he lets go of me and grabbed his polo.

"WILL YOU GUYS CUT THAT OUT?" I shouted as I pull them away from each other. "It's in the early in the morning and you two are giving a big fuss all because of me." I added as I lower my temper.

"Mikan, y-your voice…" Permy said between shocks which cause me to puzzle. "My voice, what's the mat…" I covered my mouth when I realized that my voice has change too! It was like; I'm speaking with mix of singing. What I really mean is that, when I speak, it's like I'm singing, in short, it changes to different tone._**(A/N: It's like what happened to Bella Swan in Breaking Dawn, the last series book of Stephanie Meyer. I kind of add it here hehe…)**_

_Ok, this is becoming weirder and weirder…_ I thought while I move backward. "I…I…" I said between shivers while getting my bag and I'm almost about to cry. "… Need to go…" I said as I run out of the cafeteria. This is so mean, I really take that back, I hate this day. Why can this be happening in the middle of the school year? It seems like; I won't be a normal girl anymore. People will think that I'm a freak now, a total stranger, and because of that thought, I cried as I run as fast as I could.

Suddenly, somebody grabbed my hand; I turn around and saw Natsume. I look away as I wipe my tears away, but he suddenly wipes my face with a handkerchief. I try to move his hands away from my face, but he never moves it away from my face. "Hold still…" he said still wiping my face.

"(Sniff)… there is nothing to wipe anymore… (Sniff)… my eyes are dry now." I said still try to move his hands away. He moves his hands away but his never let go his grip.

"Why did you run of? It's not like we're going to throw you aw…" "But you might think guys that I'm a freak." I interrupt him as I look down to avoid his eyes.

"Is that what you think? Polka, listen, we never thought of you as a freak. Yes, you've… change a lot but you're still you. Even me, I'll never think of you as a freak." He said.

"Nice try, Mr. Popular, but I'm not going to fall from your joke." I said, still looking down. Suddenly, he lifts my chin and I saw his crimson eyes, which I never notice that it was so beautiful.

"Is this face telling a joke?" he asked still holding my chin. I blushed and try to look away from his gaze. "Look at me, Polka…" he said. I look at him; he's really serious, which makes my face even hotter.

"You'll never be a freak to me and whatever you are, I will still accept you, whatever it takes…" he said as he moves his face closer to me which it causes me to close my eyes, but I when I open my right eye, he was just leaning near at my left side. "… _Mikan"_ he whispered as he let goes of my hand and move backwards.

"You know what; you should better talk to the others to explain the things that change you." He said. I nodded at him, I think it's the best way to them properly than leave them speechless. Maybe I should do it later in the recess time.

"And by the way…" he said as he moves another farther step. "You look cute when you let your hair down. You better let it down every day." He added as he smile and moves away. I was shock to see that smile of his. It was my first time to see him smile like that and it makes me furiously blush. People said, no one saw him smile, except his smirks.

"Mikan!" somebody called out, I look around and saw Zero-nichan, Aido-nichan and Kaito-nichan waiting in the gate way. I run towards them as fast as I could.

"Am I late?" I asked. They nodded. "I'm so sorry, I was carried away because all of the dorm students saw my new looks and…" "We know already Mikan, we can sence it because you're not hiding your hair already." Kaito-nichn interrupted as he patted my head.

"We better get going. We got paper to deliver for the high school principal and for the adviser." He added. I nodded with a big smile of mine and we head to the high school principal for a report to do.

**~Sweet Dreams~**


	8. The Deal (The Last Change Part 1)

Wooo~! HEY PEOPLE~! Miss me? Anyway, I'm sorry for passing delay because I have still to catch up with my study since this is the last of my High School life and I need to stay focus on my studies so I hope you understand. Just pray for me that I can continue make this story especially the other one from the Teen Titans _**Heart of the Ocean**_. Wish me a good luck and a good bless….

**Chapter 6: The Deal (The Last Change Part 1)**

_Mikans' POV_

"…According to Boyle's Law, pressure is…" My best friend, Imai Hotaru is reciting about Boyle's law which is combining pressure to the volume and time. Damn, of all this days, I feel sleepy and lazy today, but my brain is filling information about this discussion. It's like a recorder that records every detail of a person says.

"Thank You for that Imai-san. Well can anyone give me the formula?" Misaki-sensie asked while Hotaru return herself in her chair. Damn, I'm not really in the mood to listen and I feel sleepy. Since the thing happened awhile ago, it still bugs me, even Hotaru. After the "excuse letter" that we gave to the president, which is he accept the reason instantly, Hotaru and forcing me to tell the reason why I run out like this and the only the answer I gave to them is "….. Can we discuss this later in RECESS? I PROMISE that I will tell the exact DETAILS…" and so on and so forth which is gives me dilemma. Now, what will I do know? Invent a story that I bought a potion for a weird show a long ago and try to experiment it if it works? That will be ridiculous especially Anna might interested by this news. Even though I'm sleepy right now, I still have to think of something and control my "sleepy-head" here. I close my eyes a bit and try to refresh myself.

"Oi Polka…" "Umm Mikan-san…" two voices called at the same moment which brings me back to the reality. I instantly open my eyes and sit up straight. I notice my classmates staring at me while giggling which comes for the girls while the boys seems to be smiling a bit except for Natsume.

"W-what's… goin… on?" I asked while covering my mouth while I yawn a bit.

"You've been called by Misaki-sensie 6 times already." Len said while giggling a bit.

"Oh is tha-What?!" I asked again, because my hearing is a bit malfunction again if I wake up and lock of sleep. "You heard Tsukihara-kun said Sakura-san I've been calling 6 times and now it's the seventh time." Misaki-sensie said crossing his arms which I notice him that he was already at our right side beside Natsume.

"S-sorry sir I was a bit sleepy and…" I said while I stand up but he interrupts me "… and you use my time as a sleeping class Sakura-san? You know that's against the rules." I lower my head, trying to cover my face from my new long hair from humiliation. I heard sensie sign and I hear the muttering voice of Natsume saying "Idiot" to me which I step his feet a bit which cause him to exclaim a bit but not totally showing the people that he was in pain.

"I will excuse you this once Sakura …" Misaki-sensie said which givesme a relief a bit "…IF you can answer my previous question and my new question. What is the formula of the Boyle's Law and what Pressure is?" he added which causes me to be in trouble now. To be fair honest, I didn't study last night because I'm sleepy at that time and I put my focus at my mathematics. Oh no what will I do…

"Well?" sensie said as he looks at me. I think carefully and suddenly an idea showed up which is a guess answer to me. _Oh no, I'm so gonna be in trouble now… _I thought. I gulp a bit and look at sensie .

"Um… I believe it's…P1V1=P2V2..." I said as I close my eyes, afraid to know that my answer. "What about my second question? Don't close your eyes, I hate people like that which gives me the idea that you're guilty of something." Sensie said. I open my eyes while still thinking and again another guess of an idea showed up. I don't know if my first answer is correct but I think I'll give this second question a try of my own idea about this Pressure. " P-pressure…." I said still feeling that my throat is dry and try to swallow a small saliva a bit "P-pressure is a measure of the f-force applied over a unit area… a-and Pressure often is expressed in units of pascals or pounds per square…I-inch…. a-and…" I gulp again for the second time "… In equations, pressure is denoted by the symbol 'P'."

Suddenly I saw the expression of Hotaru and the others except for Natsume and Len that are shock which gives me creeps especially Misaki-sensie was stunned a bit. Suddenly sensie smiled and patted my head.

"My, I'm impressed Sakura-san. You answered the questions correctly and completely the right answer." He said which causes me to be shock a bit. My guessing answers are the exact answer of the question?! I don't believe it! I've done this many times and it's my first time that my guess is the exact answer. "Is that the reason why you're sleeping in the class because you know this already?" sensie added while mix of joke. _Um.. Actually I just guess my answers_ I thought, wanting to tell him about it but I can't. He might think that I'm prideful because of that.

"Nice one Mikan-san, I never thought that you're so bright. I have the feeling that you have a high intelligent." Len-kun said while whispering and complementing me.

"Don't flatter me much Len-kun and by the way, I'm not totally _high intelligent_ you said but I think I'm just lucky to answer sensies' question or else I might end up in detention." I said while whispering, hiding my blushing face.

"Look who's got the luck on her side…" I hear Natsume mumbled a bit. I look at him and give him a genuine smile of mine. "Thanks for the complement…" I said while I turn away and look at my book.

"You're welcome" He said feeling that he gave a small smile. A while ago, he was so kind and now, he turns to jerk again which gives me a huge interest about him though. I had to admit it, when he was kind, he looks like an angel came down from heaven and to my guess, Natsume is full of mysterious.

For a few minutes, the bell rang which gives us relief a bit because Misaki–sensie almost decided to give us 20 item pop quiz which gives your brain a "big bang theory" thing. As I was gathering my stuffs, Hotaru , Nonoko, and Anna came near me.

"Alright missy, spill the beans." Anna said as she took my science notebook before I could put it in my bag. Great, how will I EXACT explain in this weird freaky situation of mine?

"W-well actually I just kind of think that I can tell in the cafeteria" I said, trying to calm my nerves. They look at each other and then them to stare at me again.

"Are you avoiding the topic Mikan? 'Cause In knows that whenever somebody changes the topic, they're hiding something." Nonoko said giving me a suspicious look.

I sign a bit and look away…. Well, it's good to be fair with them rather than not telling them.

"You're right Nonoko…. It's just that… I-it's hard to explain and…" I look away while putting some of the strands of my hair behind my right ear. Suddenly Hotaru pat my shoulder and smiled. "YYou're right, sometimes, it's good to hide your secret from yourself. I can see that you have a hard time to tell us with the look of your face…" she said while I look at her. "… and We're sorry for forcing you." She added and we hugged a bit and let go.

"So, what about you girls? Anna, please return Mikan's notebook." Hotaru said. They look at each other before they apologize and gave me a sincere hug or a Bff hug time.

"Let's go to the cafeteria and grab some bite." I said while we laugh as we went of the room. I'm glad they understand me and most of all, respect my privacy. I can only hope that one day I can explain it to them without making me nervous or it's the right time to tell or if I'm ready and when that time comes, I hope they will still accept me as much as they accept me now. Oh well, I better put aside my thoughts and grab some food before the time for my next class which is Physical Education. As we arrive in the cafeteria, we were so glad that one table was left behind just for us. We leave our bags there before we went to the line.

"So what's for today's menu?" I asked Hotaru, because she's the one who's first in line in our group.

"Um… Vegetable salad, Burger, Apple, Spaghetti which is Italy style and…." She pauses for a moment and grab 3 pieces of soda. "…this." She added as she passes it to us.

After Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna finish ordering and proceed to the table, I was having a hard time chosen because looking of the food doesn't seem to be appetizing. Well, it's really new to me because every time I see the food here it seems too good to eat though but now, I feel like I don't have appetite. Maybe it's because of my changes right now but Zero-nichan and the others never mention this symptom before. Maybe they forget it or…

"Hurry up slow poke~" Some students are complaining which pops me back to the reality from my lost thoughts AGAIN. I just give them a wait or be patient sign.

"I think I'll take the Vegetable salad…" I mumble while I get my food and proceed to the table. As I was about to seat beside Hotaru, Len showed up, bringing 1 small paper bag with him and showing me his devil may cry smile.

"Hey…" he greeted still smiling. I nodded and mumble the word "Hey" while smiling back to him.

"Can I seat beside you?" He asked, gesturing that I have a little space in me and Hotaru- wait where is Hotaru ?

"Oh, I know Mikan would not mind, don't you?" Hotaru said which her location now is seating besides' Nonoko and the trio are grinning widely, like they were expecting something to happened.

"Y-yeah I don't mind." I said which gives Len smile even wider and cute. Oh well, he's better than that Mr. popular boy…

_Natsume's POV_

"Would you look at that, Tsukihara-san is making a move on Sakura-san." Kitsuneme said as he pointed out from the other side of our table. I look at directly, which I notice that Mr. goody-two-shoes is seating beside Mikan, _my_ Mikan. Seeing them together boils my blood and even worse, I want to come near him and punch him into a pulp. No way will he get Mikan from me. Looking at them also turns my hand to fist and worst, it shatters my heart into pieces. Suddenly, Ruka patted my shoulder with a smile.

"Calm down Natsume or you might burn Tsukihara-san's hair." he said above whispering.

"Oh boy, someone's jealous."Kokoro chuckled together with Kitsuneme while giving themselves high five.

"Would you guys quick it…" I said as I give them evil glares which they started to keep quiet. "…And since when do you think that I'm jealous and you Ruka, I don't care if I burn him alive." I added while look back to Mikan's group. She's laughing with him now; Oh that laugh of her is like music to me but the thing that makes me angry the most is she's laughing with HIM.

"I don't want you to get hurt Natsume and more importantly, I don't want Mikan to get hurt or get mad at you…" Ruka said while he chuckle and look at them together with me. "… It's pretty obvious that you are jealous Natsume because, I can see that you are so in love of her." He added which it gives Kitsuneme and Kororo's attention fully turns to me and Ruka.

I sign a bit, right, he's right and the stupid twins are right. I am _jealous_ of that Len because he can make a move so easily while I just standing there looking at her or tease her. I can't even utter a word whenever I'm with her and the teasing stuff is to get her attention and that's enough for it and I'm not ready to confess my feelings to her but now, seeing her together with another guy scares me that she would be distant to me and worse, she would never love me back.

"M-maybe you're right. No, you guys are right, I am jealous…" I said not leaving my sight form their group.

"Then make a move right now or else you might get loose on Len-kun. Look at them." Kokoro said advising me to do which he forgots that I'm looking at them already.

"Dummy he's looking at them already you idiot." Kitsuneme said. Kokoro is right, I should make a move already or I might lose to that Mr. goody-two-shoes and worse, Mikan might fall in love with him.

_Mikan's POV_

"I believe this isn't the reason why you're here Len-kun, is it?" I ask, raising my right eyebrow which causes him and the others to stop laughing a bit.

"Oops, I think I lose the track of my mind…" he said while smiling and stares at me and turn his attention to his small paper bag that he bought awhile ago.

"I…uh…. Got something for you." he said while he handed the paper bag to him, causes Hotaru and the others to be suspicious between Len-kun and the bag and grin more widely except for Hotaru. She was just smirking a bit and raising her eyebrow. I open the bag and surprise to see one piece of small sweet smell cupcake with vanilla icing and sprinkles on it.

"Wow, isn't it sweet?" Nonoko whined together with Anna. "To see a guy giving a gift that made by himself?" they added while squealing a bit.

"I made it last night at the cafeteria's kitchen." Len-kun explains as I just keep on staring at the cupcake. Like earlier, it's not appetizing to look at but, I can't deny the gift though. Len-kun made it with his sweat and efforts just to make this.

I look at him and smile "Thank you for this. I hope you didn't make trouble of making this for me." I said.

"Well, as long as it's you, it's not trouble." Len-kun said with cheesy words in it which cause Nonoko and Anna to say "ahhh" while Hotaru just rolled her eyes and grin. I blushed a bit and look down a bit. "So, try it…" he added, gesturing me to eat it.

When I was about to take a bite, somebody grabbed my wrist and eat it without warning. To my surprise, it was Natsume which cause everyone in the cafeteria to get wild from the surprise, especially from the girls who are almost fainted.

"Not half bad, Mr. Goody…." Natsume said as he licks my index finger that has icing left on it which causes me to turn a tomato from the embarrassment and humiliation.

"HEY! LET GO OF MY HAND YOU JERK!" I said as I break free my wrist from his grasp. Suddenly Len-kun stood up and came near to Natsume.

"What's the problem Hyuuga? I didn't do anything bad to you. I even tell you that this morning. What's wrong to make you mad at me? If you're mad at me don't let Mikan-san get involve to this." Len said mix with anger, noticing Natsume's hands turn into fist.

"I just don't want to see you get near to Miss Polka here because, I have a feeling you might spread a virus from her and her friend and like this morning you annoy me too much." Natsume said mix with anger too.

"Would you guys stop it?" I said trying to stop their fight.

"Stay put Polka." "Don't get involved in this Mikan" they say at the same instant not living their glares to each other.

"O-oh, I sense war zone." Kokoro said while moving backward especially the others except me and the two guys.

Suddenly, Len sign a bit while closing his eyes and look at Natsume again. "Why don't we make a deal?" he asked while smirking.

"I'm listening…" Natsume said with a smirk. I have a bad feeling about this…

"Whoever receives good scores in Physical Education class will have a freedom to talk, walk with, give something for Mikan-san as much as he likes WITHOUT destructions and giving evil stares." Len said with a high confidence on his voice.

"And the loser will never talk to Polka even get near her ever again." Natsume added a rule which causes all of us to be shock. Len-kun nodded without thinking twice which gives Natsume's smirk to become wider.

"Are you nuts, Natsume?" I said trying t get his attention and turn to Len-kun "Please Len-kun, please don't do this." I begged at him.

"I'm sorry Mikan, I don't have a choice. If this is the only way to stop him, then it has too." Len-kun said as he sign and look at me.

"But what if you lose?" I asked worried. Suddenly he grabbed my left wrist and pulls me as he grabbed my waist. I was stunned at that moment what he's doing and then I sense his soft lips, in my head pressing it for 2 seconds and let go causes me to blushed more. The crowed was shock but I wasn't able to see Natsumes' expression because like I said I was stunned at Len-kun's action and it was unexpected. He lifts my chin and stares at me with a sweet smile of his.

"Then I have to break his rules somehow…" he whispered as he let goes off me and that's the time I notice Natsume was furious and ready to attack him like a predator.

"You just cross the line _Tsukihara Len_" Natsume said, still giving deadly glares on him while Len-kun was emotionless.

"Let's just deal with this in the class." Len-kun said, still in his emotionless expression.

"Yeah, let the best men wins…" Natsume said as he walks out together with his gang, living me and the crowed in our shock state except for Len-kun. I think this day will just turn more than hell itself…

_Old Mans' POV_

"What do you mean you lazy youth didn't receive yet?" I ask angrily to the post man who is still sweating buckets right now.

"Y-yes sir, i-it's true. We haven't received yet your granddaughters' letter." The post man said while wiping his face with his towel.

"You rascal, you better return me here with her mail, not this stupid retirement resort post card. GOT IT?!" I said while shouting at him which causes my back to really get hurt.

"A-are you ok sir?" the post man asked as he trying to lend his hand for me.

"YES I AM AND YOU BETTER GO NOW BEFORE I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY WOODEN STAND!" I said, while he started to leave and ride his motor with fear in his face.

"Hmph~! This days those post man are becoming lazy…." I mumbled as I enter my shrine. Suddenly I hear a honking sound of a truck on my left. I turn around to see that it was Cross Kain's car, but there's something inside that car. A familiar aura with two different auras and that aura was a vampire one. I saw Cross went out to his car and greeted me with a hug.

"I can see you scared the post man again." He said while shaking his hand with a little dismay "You know that your high blood pressure might go up and little Mikan doesn't like to end you up like that." He added.

"I know, but, who are with you?" I ask, turning myself into serious. Suddenly, a 19 looking teenage boy and a 10 year old girl went out on the car and proceed to the front seat to open the car.

"Come and meet with this person. I know you'll glad to see her." Cross said as he lead me out of my gate. The teenage boy opens the front seat while bowing and the little girl just standing there with a smile on her face. As the passenger went out, I was shock to see that person again, who in trust me to take good care of Mikan.

"It's been a while scene I have seen you young lady. I have seen that you bought a company of servants of yours" I said with a true smile of my face. Even though I killed thousands of vampires, I will always show respect those who are loyal to their treaty between humans and vampires. She bowed down gracefully and smile at me, a sweet smile,

"It's really been a while…"_** Kuran Miyako, **_Mikan's elder sister agreed with me. She has come to retrieve Mikan back to her real being and real world….

…_**The Pureblood Vampire World, or… the third vampire princess of the Kuran Clan, the most powerful clan of all history…**_

**~Sweet Dreams~**

So how was that? Did I just ace it or did I mess up? Please review for the story… love you guys


	9. The Deal (The Last Changes Part 2)

Hi guys, sorry that I update a lot longer than I expected to be. Since its summer and I was able to pass my High School life, I hope that I will be able to continue especially my other story because of my writers block and my brain is filled with other things which means, it is needed to recycle it. So, I hope you guys still support and please review. Love ya~!

**Chapter 7: The Deal (The Last Change Part 2)**

_Mikans' POV_

"Girls, haven't you heard this shocking news?" one of my classmate girls whispers to her friend.

"Yes, the two hottest guys in our classroom is fighting because of Sakura-san is really a shocking issue." She whispered back while I feel the stares of the girl. No, I stand corrected, ALL OF THEM except of Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru since they see the entire incident which is Hotaru was able to profit something later, I bet.

Right now, we're in the changing room and since the incident happened in the cafeteria, well, I know that this news will be spread like wild fire, since it involves the handsome, devil may cry smile, Tsukihara Len and the hottest guy and a jerk that licks my precious clean hand, Hyuuga Natsume. I almost forgot to mention, Len-kun has becoming famous because of three reasons: One is Sumire de Permy's antics, which is her big bribe mouth, Second, whenever somebody needs help, he's always there and lastly, it's because of two things, the cup cake gift and the competition which will happened later.

"Isn't Mikan-chan a lucky girl? First, the three new sensies know her, especially Zero-sensie is her cousin, Second, Len-kun knows her and Third, Natsume-sama is her partner!" Another classmate of mine said as she squeals a bit.

"Why is it has to be Mikan?! What about me?!" Permy complained as she jumps up and down with a little bit of disappointment of her voice. I sign a bit, she's right, why it has to be me? First my physical and alice changes and then two guys fighting each other because of me?! Oh could somebody explain why this is happening to me?

After changing my uniform to my PE uniform, I proceed to the field where I find nothing but an open, clean field. Oh well, I better wait for the others rather here rather than stuck in the changing room and here another fake rumours about me. I went to the bleachers and sit down and look up to the sky.

"Ugh…" I murmur a bit as I cover my eyes a bit and look up again. This is weird, the yesterday, my eyes doesn't seem to hurt a bit but now… Maybe it's because of the global warming or the heat. Suddenly, somebody brush my hair which causes me to shiver. I look at my back and found out that it was Aido-niichan together with Kaito-niichan.

"Ohhhh, you two scared me to death. I thought that it might be a stalker or something." I said as I put my hands in my chest and sign in relief.

"Sorry, little rose. If you don't mind, can I braid your hair?" Aido-niichan asked as he smiled apologetically. I nodded and let him do the braiding.

"You're early in your class little rose. It's still 30 minutes early." He added as he still continuing braiding my hair while Kaito-niichan was just reading a science book for the elementary kids and also, listening to our conversation, I think. Actually by the name of _**little rose **_is actually my nickname that they gave me after the sending the letter to the principal about the transformation. They say that this was my nickname that usually people see me when I was still a baby even now. I don't know who those people are but usually I hear my nickname used by Kain-jiichan and grandpapa but sometimes to make me feel comfort.

"I decide to be early since staying in the dressing room waiting for the whistle of our teacher is kind of boring…" I said staring at the field, waiting to finish my hair been braid.

"Or you're avoiding the rumours about your two suitors, am I correct?" Kaito-nii suddenly said which causes me to blush and look at him directly. "They aren't my suitors!" I exclaim, still blushing.

"Mikan, don't move, I'm almost done." Aido-nii scolds me as he almost finishes hair. "Sorry" I said, sitting still and look away at Kaito-nii which I have a feeling that he is smirking while reading his book.

"Not suitors, huh? Then why are they fighting about you little rose? Isn't that kind of situation a bit of a suitor fight?" Kaito-nii asked teasingly while Aido-nii announces that he's done.

"Well, it was Natsume who started the fight…" this time, my face was back to normal as I look at Kaito-nii already. Yup, I was right, he is definitely smirking.

"Kaito that's enough and you young lady, you should not have a boyfriend yet, you're still young for heaven sake." Aido-nii said as he scolds the both of us. I thought he will be at my side but it turns out that he's at Kaito-niis' side.

"Wait a minute, why are you guys doing here? You suppose to have a class right now at this hour." I said as I realized that they're here in the class hours.

"My class has a little day off in the Alice Park since today is there salary…" Aido-nii said while looking at Kaito-nii to know his reasons too.

"…While mine is having a practice for the upcoming play on November 29." He said as he close the book and gets something in his pocket. Now that he mention, it's already November 22 which means it's almost Christmas and New Year is coming which is my birthday. Poor grandpapa, another year that he won't be able to celebrate with me which means I'll be receiving lots of letters again by him and to Kain-jiichan. Suddenly, I hear the whistle of our teacher.

"I have to go." I said as I stood up. "Mikan, make sure to be more careful ok?" Aido-nii said and I nodded as I proceed to walk towards our teacher and it turns out that it was Zero-nii. Oh well, better be him rather than some old teachers that I know.

_Kaitos' POV_

"Now that you mention today is November 22, isn't 1 week to go before her actual birthday, plus, knowing that her necklace will be broken sooner than I thought." I said as I look at Mikan approaching Zero.

"I know which causes me to worry more about her, especially knowing that our enemy is around in these school grounds." Hanabuza said as he gets his sun glasses and wears it. "Her eyes are starting to irritate from the sight of the Sun." he added as he look at the same direction that I was still staring.

I nodded in agreement since we saw her reaction awhile ago. Suddenly, I feel a strange aura which causes me to stand up and look at the far distance to my left which where the changing room of the boys located.

"Do you feel that?" I asked as I look at him. He nods and looks at the changing room. "Looks like Mr. Vampire Hunter is right, one of those boys of Mikans' classmate is her twin." He said still, staring at the room.

"It seems it's our lucky day to watch the Physical Education class of Zero." I said as I sit down and start to open my book again.

"You're right. It is our lucky day since we will be able to observe Kiryuu-kuns' hatred student." He said as he changes his gaze to where the little princess located.

_Mikans' POV_

"You seem to be early, Sakura." He said while he pats my head. Actually, we planned that when it comes to school hours, Zero-nii will call me Sakura while at none school hours, he'll just plainly call me by my name or my nickname which he sometimes use it.

"Is the rumour true about the…" "You can say that when you see Natsume and Len-kun" I interrupted with a little bit of annoyed while I look away and pout a bit. Of all things to be talk about, it has to be the rumour.

"Ooops, sorry, it seems you've have enough with the rumours." He said. I sign and look at him with a nod while I see some students are coming. "You can say that." I said.

After that, all of my classmates have already gathered around us. Not to mention, Natsume and Len-kun are the once who arrive before the others. I can see that they're competing who's the first one to arrive at the field. They still have a little garage with each other.

"Surprisingly, you're early than the others little girl." Natsume said which is he was the first one to arrive.

"So what's the matter if I'm early?" I asked, still bit of annoyed since he started the fight and now, I have to endure the rumours about this which they think that this is a romantic situation that happens around me or also known as the suitor fight.

"Nothing." He said. The usual typical Natsume that I know.

"Hey Mikan-san." Len-kun said as he arrives and a little bit distant to Natsumes' left. I greeted him with my smile and nod. Suddenly, he smiles, a genuine smile which causes me to blush a bit.

"Wow, you look cute when your hair is braided like that." He said while I feel my face turns to scarlet.

Suddenly I heard Natsume mumble something that I don't understand while Zero-niis' face frown a bit which means that he's annoyed or something. There is something in his frown, like; he doesn't like Len-kun…

"Kids these days, you guys flirt with my little rose later and not in front of me, am I understood." Zero-nii- oh, it's sensie now said still has frown in his face while giving each two of them a glare.

"It's not firting _sensie_, Len-kun is just complementing my hair." I said, trying to defend Len-kun.

"It's ok Mikan-san." Len-kun said as he waves his right hand signalling that it's all right. Zero-niis' face was back to serious one and he started to call the others, well, class will begin.

_Zeros' POV_

"Ok class, on this day, I will be your official Physical Education teacher and today. Every class sessions we will play only one sport and that includes our Japanese culture sports. Since all of you know some of the sports that usually played and session of your previous teachers, we will start a new one so that you can experience something new about it." I said as I watch each of them if they are listening.

"Today, we will have an archery lesson, but first of all, I will teach you guys how to use the bow and arrow. So, you better listen intensively and also, your performance depends in your grade." I added as I hear some groans and disappointment remarks that comes from the kids.

"Sensie isn't that a little bit too hard?" Yuu Tobita said as he raises his hand.

"Listen up, it will be hard if you guys won't listen to my instructions but, I believe, that you guys will learn a thing or two with this." I said while smiling a bit and went to the bleachers where I get the materials for this sport.

"I got only three bows and three containers which contains 15 arrows inside. The target is over there…" I pointed the 3 FITA targets which are 20 yards away from us which causes them to groan again and I chuckled a bit.

"Oh well maybe I'll move the FITAs a bit far if you guys will complain." I warn them which they cause them to exclaim more. I laugh a bit and proceed to my instructions and showing them how to us the bow properly.

As I let go the arrow and I was able to heat the red circle, my students gives me a round of applause and complements that I was good at it since it is part of my training in the Vampire Hunter headquarters . I simple nodded and handed the bow to Kitsuneme to hold for a while as I get my little notebook in my pocket and start calling the students.

"Remember you will shoot only three times. The scores are base on where you were able to hit your arrow and relax, I know that you guys will enjoy. If you need any help, just tell me. Now step forward and grab your bow as I call your name to hit the FITA…." I said as I starting to call the names of the girls.

_Mikans' POV_

Of all sports, why it has to be archery? Well, I don't hate the sport but I just don't get it without actually holding a bow. "Imai Hotaru" Zero-sensie called out at her.

"Good luck Hotaru" I encouraging her as she looks at me showed me a small true smile of her and nodded. She steps in and gets a bow and three arrows at the same time. She positions herself before the line and look at sensie for the signal. Zero-nii nodded and she started to aim the FITA target. As she hits every three FITAs she was able to perform a good aim which receives the score 25 out of 30 points. (_**Note: actually, I don't know anything about archery scoring**_.)

"You're amazing Hotaru. You're good at this thing." I said as I came near her and give her a hug. Suddenly she hit me wither Baka gun again.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I asked as I rub my red left cheek. "Not all things that I'm good at it and you should know that I'm using one of my inventions to copy the action of Zero-sensie which is this Copy Gloves Action 2345." She said and I sweat a bit.

Yes, she's right, how can I forget about her alice skills. "Sakura Mikan, it's your turn." I hear Zero-sensie called out. I stood up and inhale a bit and exhale to release the nervous as I step forward and get the bow from Wakako Usami, Permys' best friend.

"Good luck on aiming from the tree, Sakura." Wakako said as she make fun of me and laugh together with Permy and some of my classmates. Well, I understand them since I always made a mistake and always make a mistake that I don't want to happen.

"Guys, keep quiet and let Sakura concentrate." Len-kun scolds them which cause me to look at him. He nodded, gesturing that I can do this and also, a sign of good luck. I position myself and start aim when suddenly, Natsume came near and grab my left should and let me move backward a bit.

"You almost cross the line…" he whispered and went back to his post which is beside Ruka-pyon with his bunny. I position myself again as I hold my breath, so that I can aim properly.

"Sakura, relax." Zero-nii said giving an assuring comfortable voice to calm me down. I nodded as I position myself again "Don't think about the others around you… just think about you and the target…just imagine that you're aiming a wild beast." He added.

Suddenly, I feel something heat in my chest, like; there is a power inside of me. Just like what Zero-nii said, I was alone in the field with the target, which I imagine the target, is a level E vampire which is coming closer to me. I take a deep breath and let go of the arrow and aim it's straight to its heart. I pull the trigger to the another 2 vampires to my left which I aim to its' heart again, but the other one is too far away, so I aim steady, feeling that I put all of my energy inside my arrow as I release it. It was able to hit the vampire and it let the E flew towards the bleachers.

"Little Rose, wake up…" I hear the voice of Zero-nii, which causes me to blink twice and see the reality again. He was in front of me, with a worry expression of my face. Suddenly, I feel a dizzy which causes me to collapse but thanks to niisan, He was able to hold me.

"What happened?" I asked as I hold my head.

"**This** happened." He said as he moves at my side to see the view. I was shock to see that one of the FITA targets was destroyed which the only one left is its stand with some flames in it and the two other once was completely ok while the arrow was hit by the centre.

"What was that power you're releasing Mikan?" One of my classmate exclaim as he came near at me.

"That was an awesome show Mikan-san. We never thought you're good at this." Another classmate of mine complemented me which causes them to complement more, except Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon and Len-kun.

"Wait, I did the other entire this especially, FITA target destroyed?" I asked with confusions on this situation as I look at them one by one and one. "Or Natsume just burn the other FITA target." I added while looking at him.

"I didn't use my alice since there is nothing boring to burn with and if your don't believe me, you can ask Ruka." Natsume said as he defends himself while his best friend nodded with agreement with him.

"He never uses his alice a while ago. If he does, I would have notice but he was just watching at you when suddenly, white flames appear at the edge of the arrow. Natsumes' fire can't change its colour." Ruka said.

White flames?! So, the energy that I'm release was true. "What exactly happening to you Mikan?" Hotaru asked as she steps in the crowd and looks at me with a serious face.

"Not only your physical appearance change but also you're alice. What's' really happening to you?" she asked worriedly. I don't know exactly what happening to me. If this is part of my vampire hunter ability, then I can't just expose it since they might be all I grave danger if they know who I am and what is Zero-nii, Aido-nii and Kaito-nii is.

"Everyone calm down, Sakura needs some space for air and rest." Zero-nii said which he brings me back to the reality.

"Imai-san, if your don't mind, can you ask your questions later and help Mikan seat down one of the bleachers." He added as he signals Hotaru to help me which she takes it.

"We'll talk about this later, dummy but first, are you sure you're ok?" She said as she helps me walks towards the bleachers. I reply her with a tiredly nod. She sign with relief a bit and proceed from assisting me.

_Zeros' POV_

That was a powerful shot which causes me to be surprise and startled a bit. When I look at her awhile ago to wake her up, her eyes was change to red. Her instincts are starting to be awakening since she'll become of age after 1 week and this is a kind of warning already. Damn it, we should be more careful alright and more importantly, keeping eye on Mikan and that new comer. I hate his aura and most of his flirty attitude towards our little princess.

"Sensie are we going to continue the lesson?" The new comer called me which causes me to be back in the reality. I look at him scornfully as he look at me with his emotionless face. Yup, I hate the guts of this kid and compare to Hyuuga, he's better for our princess and most of all, I don't trust Tsukihara Len.

"Is something the matter, Sensei?" he asked still in his emotionless face. I sign a bit and rub my temple while closing my eyes. "Nothing my boy…" I said

"If you don't mind, can you replace the other FITA target that was destroyed? Make sure before you get it, you have to eliminate the fire and of course, there is a new FITA target which is located at the back of the changing room of the boys, can you get it with the help of your classmate?" I added. He nodded as he passes by me which I feel a strange aura. I turn around and follow my gaze at him while he talks with some of his classmate.

"…definitely I hate him…" I mumble as I glared at him for a second and start on calling some of the3 girls left before proceeding to the boys. Not to mention, Hyuuga and Tsukihara will have a competition. Oh hope this won't turn to fist fight and if they does, I believe there will be two persons be mad. One is our little rose and the second is the High School Principal Division.

**~Sweet Dreams~**

You guys have no idea how I miss writing this story. Please review and I hope you guys will still support me. HehehheXD I love you!

Special note: I know you guys might be confused about Mikans actual birthday in this story. It will be in December 1st and by the way, notice that her age was mention in the prologue? Actually she was 3 days old at that time being. Sorry if you guys are confuse. Please review for some ideas and suggestions for this story.


	10. Let the Best Man Wins

Hi guys, sorry that I update a lot longer than I expected again because I almost got writers block. I hope you guys still support it and please review~!

**Chapter 8: Let the Best Man Wins**

_Natsumes' POV_

"Ok, since the ladies are already done, it's time for the gentleman to show their skills." Kiryuu said, still his face in his small notebook which I think it's a class record. I smirk with a feeling of satisfaction since it's our turn. Let's see how Mr. goody-two-shoes skilful he is.

It doesn't mean that I'm confident to win this completion. Base on my observation, he is the same level as me and I doubt that we might end up tie or even worse, I might lose. No! I won't lose! I'll show him how skilful I am; even it also includes using my alice.

"As I call your name, please step forward and by the way, Hyuuga and Tsukihara…." Kiryuu called as out which brings me back to the reality and look at him with my emotionless face.

"…I heard that you guys are having a completion." He said as he came near us and looks at us with his serious face.

"So what, are going to mangle in our competition?" I asked as I look at him scornfully. "HEY!" I heard Polka called out which I just ignore it; since I know that she will scold me that I didn't show respect on her cousin.

"Sorry sensie, but it's our own problem, not yours." Tsukihara Len said, which he seems to know what I'm gesturing at Kiryuu Zero. It's not his business it's ours, so, he shouldn't get involve and put to stop to it even though we're fighting on his precious cousin.

"Relax kids; I'm not going to mangle your business but how about I'll make this more interesting." He said giving us a smirk which causes me to be more intriguing about him. He's different from the teachers that I know. If the teachers heard about this competition, I bet they will think that this is childish and need to stop it but too him, he seems to be, well I can't describe it, but he's different alright.

"And what would that be?" Tsukihara said which causes me to be annoyed a bit because he steals my line.

"After all your classmates finish their shots, I'll move the FITA targets to 40 yards and you guys will use my special stoke of arrows that I have. How's that sound?" Kiryuu said while giving us a smirk.40 yards, that's pretty far but what can I say, this is a completion after all and it needs fire versus fire.

"I like the sound of that. What do you think Hyuuga?" Tsukihara asked which giving me a smirk which causes my annoyance to be increasing. I hate the guts of this kid and this is not includes my jealousy at the cafeteria.

I just hate him, because I have a feeling that he's up to no good and that's what I notice on his first day in the classroom. Not just that, I admit that I'm jealous back then but, when I see him talking some sweet words and comes near on Polka, I also have a feeling that he'll just hurt her emotionally but there is a part that might end up Polka physically hurt and I don't want to happened it. I know my instincts are always correct and I'm going to make sure that what I'm thinking right now won't happen in the near future.

"Fine by me." I said giving him a smirk which causes him to change his smirk to grin and my annoyance perimeter is almost at his burst.

"Ok then, you guys sit down and prepare yourself and observe your fellow men while I'll record their scores." Kiryuu said, gesturing us to sit down on the bleachers where Imai and Polka is located.

"Good luck Natsume..." Ruka said as we were heading to the bleachers. I nodded at him and proceed to the go to the bleachers.

_Miyakos' POV_

"WHAT?! You just let her study in the Alice Academy even though you know that her life is at stake?!" I shouted angrily and stood up as I look at the old man. I can't believe this, all this years of hiding in other dimension, not giving contacts and train just to get stronger to be able to protect Mikan and find my siblings will end up stuck in the web of our enemy?

"Miyako calm down." Kain-san said as he pats my shoulder and looks at me with sincere eyes.

"How can I calm down in this very moment Kain-san? Even you didn't make a move yet. What if she's in grave danger right now? What if she might end up in the hands of that…. That creature you're talking about? What if-" "Miyako, calm down, she's safe. Zero and the others are in the academy to guard her." Kain interrupt me which he pushes me down to seat again.

"My deepest apologue Miyako-san but just as what I say, Mikan was the one who went there on her own decision even though I disagree. That kid is a stubborn one" The Old man said as I lean at the chair with exhausted in my face and frown a bit. This is not good, especially knowing that Ridos' creator is somewhere out there. I can't just sit ducks and do nothing knowing that her actual birthday is coming. I signed and close my eyes and massage my temple.

"Tell me, do you know what is today?" I asked to make sure that what I'm analyzing right now is right about them.

"It's November 22, why do… Oh no…" Kain-san exclaimed as he covers his eyes with full of frustration, especially the old hunter as he stood up and went to the window for some fresh air and to release his frustration. I was right, they totally forgot about her actual birthday.

"Oh yes Kain-san, we have only a week. A week to worry for and before her necklace will be broken. Now, do you realize what I'm feeling right now?" I said with sarcastic on my voice as I stood up and look at them both.

"Ok, we understand and Miyako-san, you're not the only one who's been all work up, we do and we're trying our best to make Mikan safe. Don't worry, I'll have a little chat with Zero and the others and lastly, we'll go in the academy before the day of her birthday which we'll have reinforcements while going there." Kain-san said as he looks at me seriously. I nod, gesturing that I agree on his idea. That way we can protect Mikan in no time problem.

"Look, I'm sorry that I over reacted a while back then, it is just…" "We understand you Miyako-san" the old hunter interrupts me as he pats my head gently. "…You've been through a lot of sufferings, just for the sake of your sisters' protection." He added which I smiled and looks down, feeling guiltier on yelling him.

This time that I'm back, I should take action before it's too late. We never know what happened to them, more than that, I'm worried if they were a lot of level Es there and worse, and they might be out numbered.

"…Even Zero and the other is there…" I murmured as I think of something, when suddenly, we heard a shattered glass outside the house.

"Hey! What was that for?! Haven't you thought that you might hit a cute little 10 years old like me!" Here we go again, those two servants of mine is having another "session" of themselves knowing that they might attract attention to the neighbours.

"Oh really? I thought that I was hitting a 45 year old woman which is disguising herself an innocent child which makes me sick to think everyone attracts to you, especially those innocent elementary boys." It was Chris, my servant and one and only vampire butler.

Actually, I found him almost dead in the road to a curtain village that I'm heading to. He was attacked by bandits and took his things. Knowing that he was almost dying at that moment when I was trying to help him, I don't have a choice but to turn him into like this but, I gave him a choice when he was still a little bit more unconscious. After turning him into one of my kind, I was amazed by his vampire ability which he was really happy about it and also, returning his favour to me, he oblige himself to serve me for eternity even though I gave him freedom after training him for 3 days in the forest how to control his thirst and powers and at the same time, not knowing my back for 2 weeks, he was able to take revenge on the bandits.

Same as Chris, I found Luisa in a dying stated but the worst part is that, she was kidnapped and at the same time, her family was murder in front of her. She was the first one that I turn to vampire that's what makes her older than Chris. Chris's vampire age is 5 years old while Luisa is what really; mention by Chris is 45 years old. Actually, she is more a gifted vampire than Chris because she was able to do a lot of tricks on her abilities and I've never heard about this from anyone that an ordinary vampire like her can do more tricks than a pureblood like me. Same as Chris, she was ever faithful to me, like a baby girl always sticks to her mother no matter what and, she was able to kill the murderer and avenge her family but the differences is, I was there, witnessing the cries of the murderers who ask for my help and forgiveness to Luisa.

"Just admit that you're jealous that I look young and pretty while you're stuck in a hormone teenage body." Luisa teased which I think that Chris might be bursting out his anger any minute. I step out in the house which causes them to stop and look at me with a surprise faces.

"Haven't you guys learnt how to behave yourselves? How many times do I have to tell you, no I mean no, fighting in this minute and especially in this human area? Am I that difficult to understand?" I scold them as I look at them scornfully.

"We're sorry, ojousama." They said with unison while bowing down. I sign with a little relief when suddenly, an idea hit me and I hope this will work perfectly.

"Kain-san, I have something in my mind which is a little bit alternative to your suggestion a while ago and I don't know if this will work out…" I said as I look back at Kain-san which causes him and the old hunter to look more serious.

"… And that's includes you two in it and you better listen." I added as I look back to my two servants who look stunned a bit. This time, I will try my best to protect my sister; even if it causes to give up my life.

_Natsumes' POV_

Two more boys to go before we'll be the one to take those bows and start the competition when suddenly, somebody poke at me. I look around and it was the two new teachers.

"Hey ya boys can't wait for the completion aye?" it was Takamiya Kaito form the elementary division.

"I never thought that the news was spread like a wild fire." Tsukihara said with a shock on his face. That's right, we're seating next to each other and the annoying part is, he was beside with Imai and Polka at his right side.

"That's what you get if you're famous in the campus. Oh, I could remember my old school days when I was really as famous as you guys." It was Hanabusa Aido from the junior division. Like the hell I care for my popularity. Like what good looking people would say, beauty is a curse.

"Are you that really famous Aido-sensie?" Polka poked up in the conversation with a hint of interest of her voice in it.

"Why yes little rose-" "Little Rose?" We interrupt except for Takamiya the conversation of Hanabusa because we were surprise that somebody would give her a pet name or something.

"Actually, that was her nickname that everybody gave her when she was still a baby." Takamiya said.

"Why little rose? It will be fitting for her to call her little babbly than little rose." I said while smirking and teasingly.

"What did you just say Mr. Popular Boy?" Polka asked as she scornfully looks at me as I stuck my tongue out to her which causes her to be annoyed more.

"Actually, I kind of agree with Natsume in it." Imai said as she nod and tease at Polka which causes them to laugh a bit except for me.

"Not you too Hotaru. I thought you'll defend me." Polka whined as she look away and act like she was about to cry.

"Anyway, I think that nickname of her really suites her." Tsukihara said as he looks at Polka which causes to calm her down and blush. Here comes my annoyance perimeter, almost going to burst out.

"We can't actually change her nickname in fact; it was originally given by her mother." Hanabusa said as he looks at Mikan with sincere eyes which cause Polka to look at him with a shocking face.

"Y-you know m-my m-mother?" She asked still in her shock state with a hint of sad tone in her voice.

"Everybody knows her Little Rose. You're family is quiet famous..." Takamiya said as he pats Polkas' head. "…And knowing that you might ask about your family, it will be the best if you ask that question to a curtain someone. She knows more than we do." He added with a smile.

"Takamiya Kaito, you said too much. You might heart broke her." Hanabusa said as he looks at him scornfully with a hint of warning from his voice.

"Oh, did I Mikan or Mommy Aido just seems so over protective to you" Takamiya said with a teasing tone which causes Mikan to laugh, so do Tsukihara.

"What did you-" "Oi, Hyuuga, Tsukihara, it's your guys turn and you two, you better return to your division and don't bring something that might damage my students brains." Kiryuu called us out while Ruka and Kitsuneme move the FITA target to the exact 40 yards away.

"He started it." Hanabusa said while pinpointing Takamiya as me and Mr. goody-two-shoes stood up and went to get our bows from the last two boys.

As we get our bows, we proceed on getting the special arrows of Kiryuu which it's with Kokoro. The arrows are made with pure silver which is very priceless and very hard to found this kind of metal which is also very heavy. How on earth a teacher would have this kind of weapon design? Only rich people can afford this kind of material and to the looks of him, he is not a rich person but an ordinary guy. Oh well, some rich people really wants to be ordinary though.

"Nice weapons you got here sensie." Tsukihara said as he was wearing his black glove from his right and get it the arrows from Kokoro. "Thanks…" he added as he proceeds on his place.

"Well, it is a fine weapon that my father has which is pass from generation to generation and by the way, why are you wearing gloves in your right hand?" Kiryuu said as he looks at Tsukihara suspiciously.

"Oh, I heard that some of the archery professions also use gloves as they play the archery so, I just want to try it." He said which causes Kiryuu to nod.

"That is true, but it really depends from the personal taste of the archer, I might say." Kiryuu said as he proceeds on looking at his recording book.

"Ready Natsume? Let the best man wins." Tsukihara said as he extends his hand to shake it, which I also extend mine and just answered him with a smirk. "Let's get this over with…"

"Ok, the first one to hit the target will be Hyuuga." Kiryuu said as I step forward and start to postion myself. Damn, I never thought 40 yards will be so hard to aim and the weapon is so heavy which is really challenging. When I look at my right side, I saw Polka, looking at me, which causes me to full charge and gain little confidence and trust myself that I can do this. I let go of my first arrow and it straight hit from the red which causes me to let go heavy sign.

"Giving up?" I heard Tsukihara which he is at my back.

"Not a chance." I said as not looking at him and start to position myself to hit the second aim at my right side.

"Go Natsume-sama, Go~!" I heard Sumire cheered together with some of the girls. Damn, I can't concentrate with this so much noise.

"WILL YOU GUYS CUT THAT OUT~!" Polka shouted which causes me to surprise a bit. "Can't you see somebody is trying to concentrate?!" she added, still in her angry state. Thanks to her, I can fully concentrate and at the second time, I almost hit the blue part but luckily, I still hit the red portion.

"You're almost there Hyuuga…" I heard Kiryuu said while I get my last set of arrow and am to the last FITA target which is located far from my right.

"_You can do this Natsume, You can do this…."_ I mentally cheered myself as I aim the last FITA target which is the most challenging part. Damn, it's so far away which causes me to feel a little bit of dilemma which I didn't show it in front of everyone.

"Don't think about the others Hyuuga for a while; think about yourself and the FITA target…" I heard Kiryuu said as he steps a little forward but away from my position. "Think that it is very close to you and you can able to aim it without a problem." He added.

For the first time, I nodded to a teacher and listen to his instruction which causes my confidence to burst and trust to myself that I really can do this. As I let it go, I was able to hit the red target which causes some of the fan girls to exclaim with joy while some just clap their hands, especially Kiryuu.

"Well, that was a good shot, and a perfect score might say…" He said with a satisfying grin.

"Good shot you got there Hyuuga…" Tsukihara said as he smirk and went to his position.

"I hope you'll not back down from this challenge Tsukihara." I said as I smirk back at him who causes his smirk to fade away and replace it with a smile.

"I never back down on challenges but…" He said as he aims the first FITA target. "… You're too slow to hit the target." He added as he let go the arrow without difficulty and proceed to get his second arrow. To my surprise, he was able to hit the FITA target like for 10 seconds without difficulty and adjusting the aiming will I just like only 35 seconds. I was stunned at that move especially everyone except for Kiryuu and the two teachers in the bleachers.

"T-that was pretty fast Len" "WOW, you look like a superman" "That was amazing…." Lots of complements showered to my classmates while surrounding him which cause me to be back from the reality.

"That was nothing…" I heard him while giggling. How can he be so fast if he is just a beginner or is he? Damn, I can't believe that we're tie and at the same time, I'm too slow to aim. Suddenly, somebody pat my shoulder which is it was Kiryuu.

"He might be the fastest one to aim, what more important is you're trying your best…" He said will giving me a smile which causes me to smirk back. "… And by the way that was a nice game." He added as he let go and proceed to went to the bleachers.

"Looks like it's a tie…" I heard Ruka said as he stands beside me while holding his bunny.

"Yeah…" I said, still looking at the crowd and notice Polka came closer to him. Oh no you don't…

_Mikans' POV_

"Congratulations Len-kun!" I said as I hugged him tightly which he chuckled and pats my back and we break free.

"It's the only best that I can do…" He said while giving me a devil may cry smile of his when suddenly somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me. I look at my right side and it was Natsume.

"Hyuuga, we both know that we're tie so this means we're even, so what's the problem now?" Len-kun said as he looks at him scornfully.

"I'm not satisfied with the results, why don't we move this to the next level." Natsume said still holding my arm. _"I can't believe this jerk…"_ I said as I break free from his hold and as I gather a little strength, I slap him which causes everyone to be stunned and surprise.

"Haven't you had enough Hyuuga Natsume?! For once, why don't you be nice to others and at the same time, don't be a total jerk to my friend!" I scolded at him with all my might. He didn't utter a word but simply look at me with the same emotionless face of his.

"It is my choice whether Len-kun can hang out with me, not yours! What am I to you, you're girlfriend?!" I added still mad looking at him and trying to calm myself down. "Knowing you for the past 7 years, I know that you have gold of heart but at least once, pay respect to Len-kun." I said as I look away and cover my face with my hands from frustration.

"I don't know what to do with-"Suddenly, I fee dizzy all of the sudden which causes me to uncover my face and touch my head. As I look from afar, I saw my vampire self, smiling at me while her voice was in my head saying….

"_**We will become one soon enough, Mikan…."**_

W-what's that suppose to mean? Then, another vision showed up, a girl running to the deepest part to the forest, carrying a baby and that girl was the same girl that I was keep on seeing at the new comers day. Suddenly, my vision starts to blurry which causes me to close my eyes and left me fell to the empty space…

_Natsumes' POV_

"MIKAN!" I called her out as she passed out all of the sudden while Tsukihara catch her at the neck of time before she might fall down to the hard ground.

"What's going on there?" Kiryuu said as he came near at us. When he saw Polka, he suddenly rushes down and put her into his arms and let her lean her head to his chest while he touches her forhead.

"S-she's burning…" he said with a worried voice while the two teachers came near at us. Hanabusa gently grabs her hand while Takamiya was just standing but still worried at Polka's state.

"Not just any normal burning…" Hanabusa said as he touches her forehead. This is really bad, is she going to be ok? "…We have to get her out of here." he added while he looks at Kiryuu which he nods in return.

"Everyone, after changing your uniforms precede to the classroom while I…" "I will be the one to bring her to the hospital." I suddenly interrupted Kiryuu which causes everyone to look at me with a stunned face.

"Hyuuga, it's a bit a long-" "I insist." I interrupt him again with determination of my voice. "And I'm sure I can bring her there in the neck of time with the help of Imai." I added while looking at th stunned Imai which she comes back to the reality and nodded.

"We have no time to deal this, let the boy bring her to the hospital." Takamiya said while touching his shoulder. He looks at me for a while and sign.

"Make sure you bring her there a soon as possible." He said and I nodded while I carry Mikan bridal style. For few minutes, Imai's invention arrived which is a very fast invention, we proceed to ride it and go with a full speed. Imai is the one driving while I, with Polka, seating at my lap was seating at the back. Don't worry Mikan, I'm here, you're goin to be ok…..

_Mysteriouse POV_

"**What a show isn't it my dearest servant?" I said as I look at the window of my dark room, showing the events what happened outside while using my powers.**

"**It is master…" he agreed while I take a sip of my wine as I still look at the conscious face of my fiancé. I stood up and went near to the window, pretending to teach her cheeks and smile.**

"**You'll going to be wake up soon, my dearest bride…" I said while I lastly laugh evil. One week to go and it is her birthday and now that she's going to be a little bit weak, I might end up visiting her, hmmm, maybe tomorrow…**

_Zeros' POV_

Here comes the evil presence again, damn I'm right, he's spying on us. As I finish changing clothes I asked Jinno- sensie to watch over my students as we'll visit Mikan at the hospital which is Aido-senpai and Kaito is waiting downstairs. On the way I spotted Tsukihara standing at the corridor as he was just staring blankly from the floor. Even though I hate him, it doesn't mean I'll just leave him behind like that.

"Tsukihara, are you ok?" I called out which cause him to look up and smile at me.

"Yes sensie, I'm fine…" He answered as I stop at him and watch him closely.

"Are you sure?" I asked again which he smiled and nodded.

"Then you better return to the classroom." I said which he nod again and run. When I look at him heading to the stairs, I spotted something on his neck, like an invisible string? What is really that kid?

**~Sweet Dreams~**

It is hard to find inspiration and I almost have a writer's block! Thanks to some people who encourage me to continue writing, my strength started to boost again.


	11. The Night Intruder

**Writers Notes: **Hey ya guys~! Thanks for supporting and also those who review my story. I'm really glad that most of you think that this is an epic one but I sure hope it brings excitement and also a little bit of thrilling. Oh, I forgot to mention romance. If you guys still waiting for the romance theme between Mikan and Natsume, I hope this strong brings vibes in it. If you all also a bit of Hotaru and Ruka fan, I'll still think of something. Lastly, if you have any suggestions for my story, don't be afraid to tell me and if it is a bad comment, I can improve some of the parts.

**Chapter 9: The Night Intruder**

_Zeros' POV_

We were running none stopping just to arrive in the hospital and we don't care if somebody greets us along the way as long as we'll just arrive there. When we're already arrived, I went straight to the receptionist and ask if Hyuuga and Imai already arrived.

"Yes sir, Sakura-san is already in the emergency room while the two students are waiting in the hall way at your right." The nurse said and we thank her and proceed to go to her direction.

Just like what the nurse say, they were in the hall way when we arrive there. Imai was sitting calmly while holding her shivering hands, she seems to worry much but the most particular one who got worried is Hyuuga. He was walking back and forth in front of the emergence room. Noticing that we're arrived, Imai look at our direction and stood up while we came near at her.

"How is it?" I asked while Aido-senpai and Kaito sits down on one of the bleachers as they called Hyuuga and gesture him to calm down and sit with him, but he simply decline and instead on walking back and forth again, he just leans the wall but in the side of the emergence room.

"They were still inside for an hour now." She replied with a worried voice. Suddenly, the door of the emergence room open which causes us to look up to find it was a doctor.

"How is she doc?" Hyuuga asked as he instantly came near to the doctor before us with a worried but calm voice of his.

"In a mean time, we were able to lower her temperature but the worse case is, it might come again." The doctor said while looking at us with sincerity. "To be fair honest with you, we never had encountered this kind of situation and worse part is, her temperature is more than 40." He added with a frustration in his voice which causes Hyuuga and Imai shocked while I and the others were merely listening calmly.

Actually, this kind of situation is normal to us vampires especially reaching that kind of temperature is just like a slight fever to us but we understand that humans never reach that kind of temperature. Since Mikans' transformation becoming a little bit faster active, the fever she has won't risk her life.

"Is there anything you can do to make her feel better?" Hyuuga asked with a hint of worries and also, he was like he's holding his breath.

The doctor looks at us with a little dismay and sign. "I'll try my best and in the mean time, she'll have to admit her for three days." He said, assuring us that he will find a solution to heal her. "And one more thing, make sure to make her drink this medicine if her temperature will come again. Actually, a while ago we try to inject her an anti fever which is working right now and also has a same substance in that medicine, if you don't mind taking care of her." He added while writing something in a small paper and ripped it after and gives it to us.

"We don't mind at all Doc, as long as you'll find a way to make her feel better."I said while taking the paper while he nodded.

"In a few minutes, the patient will be in her respective room but in a mean time, we'll have to observe her little more." He said while returning back inside but Hyuuga suddenly grabbed his shoulder which causes he doctor to look back.

"Please cure her." Hyuuga said with a hint of begging in his voice. The doctor pats his hands while saying "I'll try my boy, I'll try…" and went inside after that.

"Thank you for bringing her here in the hospital kids, in a mean time, you better return to the academy before you might mark skip class in your subject teacher." I said as I look at them. Imai nodded while moving out but Hyuuga was just standing and stare at the emergence door room. Imai notice that he wasn't coming which she sign and shakes her head as she went back, grab Hyuugas' shirt and pull him out while struggling.

"Oi Imai, let me go!" He protested as he tries to break frees but Imai holds his shirt tightly.

"We'll come back later Hyuuga and that later means Mikan might be awake." She said while letting him go which causes him to fall on the ground. He grumbles something as he stood up and looks at her with anger while she just simple look at him with an emotionless face of hers.

"If you're going to do that again, I'll make sure to kill you and I don' care if those two idiots complains." He said as he moves out of the hospital, living Imai a little bit of confuse while mumbling and proceed in the same direction were Hyuuga went.

"Those kids sure care for Mikan." Kaito said while we're just standing in the hall way, just watching where Imai and Hyuuga slowly disappear in the hall ways of the hospital. "Mostly, it's Hyuuga who's worried much." He added while Aido-senpai just simply nods with agreement.

"They do care for her, but what if the time comes that they know that she's different from them, will they still accept her?" I said, still watching at their direction. To think it, that's what bothers me more, will they still accept who she was or abundant her? Suddenly Aido-senpai chuckled which causes us to look at him suspisously.

"Now that you think about it, I believe those humans are fools." He said while grinning. "Even they know that it's dangerous to hang out with the predator, I believe they still want to get close, like you and Yuuki." He added which causes me to smirk and look down at my feet while Kaito just giggled. Now that's what you call a sick fool who's deeply in love with a noble vampire.

"We have more time to chat about this later guy, in a mean time; we have to make an antidote to make her fever down." I said as I look at Aido-senpia seriously, knowing that he was a noble and intelligent (he might be) vampire like this knows the antidote than I a simple Level E vampire and also a vampire hunter who completely lack of learning of my own kind.

"Right, good thing that I brought lots of ingredients with me and also the recipe book, in 4 hours, I'll be able to finish the antidote." Aido-senpai said gesturing me to calm myself. Still, I glared at with a hint that gesturing him You-need-to-make-NOW which he finally understand and move out while saying "Alright, alright, I'm going…"

"Since she'll be staying her, does this means we have to move out in the hospital?" Kaito said, leaving my stares to Aido-senpai and look at him.

"I was thinking that we'll take shifting by days, like today, I'll stay and watch over her while you two decide which one will be the next to take the shift tomorrow." I said which causes him to stun a bit.

"Isn't it kind of a little bit risky since her twin is here, and besides, I believe you have a lot of things to prepare for tomorrows class of yours." Kaito said which causes me to think more deeply. Now that he mention about her twin, it might be risky and come to think of it, I still have to prepare a quiz tomorrow.

"You're right but, we can't just leave our things in the dorm. I have a feeling that creature has a companion with him and they might rummage our things." I said as I give a point which he nods with agreement.

"You got a point… Oh, how about Hanabusa will be the one to be left behind there while the both of us stay in the hospital, simple as that." He said. "That way, we can secure Mikan more." And added while he patted my shoulder, gesturing me to look at what he's pointing. He was pointing at a wheel chair person trying to pass which I move aside.

"What about your –""I'll be able to finish it in no time since I'm handling the elementary division." He interrupt me while smirking, knowing what I'm really thinking about. I sign and smirk back at him.

"How about we buy the medicine of Mikan and while doing that, we'll discuss the things for tonight's sleepover." He said while getting the paper that the doctor gave us which I nod after that and proceed to the pharmacy which is near in the hospital.

After buying the medicine that was subscribe by the doctor, we proceed to the receptionist and ask if Mikan is already in her room. "Yes sir, she's in the 3rd floor room 236 which is located at the left of the elevator." The nurse said and after tha, we thank her and follow her direction.

When we're arrived in the room, we open the door slowly, seeing only Mikan sleeping soundly. The room was a little bit bigger which it can fill only ten people and has its own private bathroom. We enter and close the door slowly, not disturbing Mikan as we went to sit down on the sofa which is located at the left side of Mikan and also at the right side of the door which is 5 inches away from it. Actually, there are two sofas, which is the other one is located at the right and also beside the casement style of a window which has a white curtains hanging with it. Beside Mikan is an empty drawer and to the top of it was a simple white vase with a sakura petals designs with it. The room is like a simple room or suite to me. Suddenly, Mikan starts to move which Kaito and I stood up and came closer to her, when she open her eyes, we smiled to her. Good thing she's awake...

"You make us all worry little rose." I said while I brush her hair gently.

_Mikans' POV_

"You make us all worry little rose." Zero-nisan said while he brushes my hair gently which causes me to look at him and Kaito-nisan with a smile on my face.

"Sorry about that…" I said trying my best to look better in front of them so that they won't notice that I'm becoming weaker and weaker a bit. I try to sit up but my arms are so weak, but Zero-ni helps me. Kaito-ni touches my head while he touches his.

"You're temperature is normal… for now." He said which causes me to look at him a little bit of surprise. My temperature, I got a fever?

"Actually, this is part of your physical changes. You're inner body cells is starting to bit changing itself to which causes you to have this kind of incident and additional of that, since you're changing slowly, your skin is kind of irritates the sun. Don't worry, it's just normal and for few days, you'll get out in this room in no time. Though, to your friends, this is not normal since they're not like you." Zero-ni said as he let go of his hand and sits at the edge of my bed. Now that he mention about it, what about their class?

"Zero-ni, you're supposed to be in your class and also you too, Kaito-ni. I'm sorry that I'm causing you both troubles for bringing me here." I apologized.

"Actually, I gave the lecture to Jinno-sensie, so there's no trouble about it." Zero-ni said while smiling.

"As for me, you know already…" Kaito-ni said while patting my head. "… And as for bringing you here, we weren't the one." He added. I look at him puzzled, and then who's the one who brought me here?

"It was Imai and your Mister Knight shining armour that brought you here the neck of time." He said while giving me a teasingly grin. Mister Knight shining armour, who is he? It might be Len-kun, knowing he's close to me when I was collapse or Kitsuneme, he was at my right side or…

"It was Hyuuga." Zero-ni said which cuts my deep investigation in my head and look at him with a surprise look in my face. Am I hearing it right? Natsume is the one what Kaito-ni meant? He I mean the Mr. Popular Boy delivers me to the hospital? A while ago, I was planning to literally ignore him for the rest of my life but now, I have to say my gratitude that he saves my life.

"I know it's hard to believe that an arrogant guy like him, base on my observation saves you but…" Zero-ni said which make me to bring back to reality. "… He's worried sick about you." He added which causes me to surprise a bit and look away. He's worried about me but why would he? He always never shows respect to every person he met, but like I just say a while ago, he has a heart of gold.

"Oh, look at the time, it's almost 4, I'll better get back to the elementary division to check on my students. I'll be back in a jiffy." Kaito-ni said as he pats my head. "Check her temperature—" "I know" Zero-ni interrupt him as he opens the door. "…and by the way Mikan, do you want something? I can buy you one." He added.

"Howalons, please~!" I squealed with excitement while Zero-ni chuckled a bit.

"With pleasure" Kaito-ni said as he left and closes the door gently with a smile on his face.

"You know, you remind me of someone that I know. Very cheerful even though that idiot is feeling weak" Zero-ni said while he looks at me with a genuine smile on his face.

"Really, who? Let me guess…" I said as I pretend to think of someone even though I don't know who that might be.

"Oh Oh Oh, Uncle Kain?" I said, not sure on my answered. He smiles and shakes his hands which means, I got the wrong one.

"Hmmm, you're girlfriend? Or a girl with a space on it, friend?" I said which he laughs a bit.

"Let's just say that she's a friend of mine." He said as he tries to calm himself from laughing. As I observe him, I could see that he really likes that girl, but there is a hesitation on it, like, he was forbidden to love her. Not only that, he seems sad and he really wants

"You know, it would be nice i-if you want to talk about your friend…" I said which causes him to looks at me with a serious face of his. "… I-if you don't want to, t-then do—"suddenly, he pats my head while looks at me with a sad smile.

"Don't worry too much Little Rose. I'm fine, and thanks by the way, for worrying for me." He said still pats my head gently. Suddenly, we hear a knock on the door. "Come in" Zero-ni said as he let go of his hand and stood up.

The door open which it reveals that it Hotaru bringing a plastic bag, Anna bringing a small banquets of flowers , Nonoko, Kokoro, Kitsuneme, Ruka-pyon and the last person that I want to see, Natsume. I smile at them, trying my best to look better, even though I'm still weak.

"Hey guys~!" I said as I act cheerfully, even though I'm weak.

"Idiot, stop pretending that you're ok…" Hotaru said as she glares at me while putting the plastic bag that she was bringing. That's Hotaru that I know, even though she's always serious, she cares for me very much "…And I bought you some fruits." She added as she still glares at me, but her eyes were hint with worry.

"Thank you…" I said smilling at her.

"Are you ok now, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked worriedly as I leave my eyes on Hotaru and look at her.

"We heard that you got a serious high temperature…" Anna said as she comes closer and hands me over her flower. "Actually, that banquet of flowers belongs to Len-kun. He said he can't come because, he has something to do." She added which I heard somebody saying "tch", but I just ignore that.

"Tell him thank you and they are lovely." I said, gesturing about the flowers.

"The doctor says that he'll do his best to find a cure, in a mean time she'll have to drink temporary medicines." It was Zero-ni answers Anna's question for me.

"Well that's a relief." Kitsuneme said while Kokoro nodded. "And to think that you make us all worry, especially Natsume here." Kokoro said

"Wha- I did not" Natsume protested and he flushes a bit while he looks at Kokoro with a warning while he just gives him a peace sign and grin.

"But we really are worried for you. I hope the doctor find the cure soon." Ruka-pyon said while smiling.

"He better be…" Natsume said while he lean the wall while the others nodded with agreement.

"Anyway, can you kid guard for her a bit, because I'll just buy some food and drinks and I have to get change at my dorm and get the others." Zero-ni said.

"You and the two new comer teachers are staying here?" Hotaru asked with a little bit of confusing look.

"Umm, they are like my babysitters, you know grandpa…" I said, try to defend him.

"Now that you mention it, grandpa is over protective when it comes to you." Hotaru said as she nods gesturing that she believes me, but there's a hint of curiosity from her eyes. "We can keep an eye on her for you" she added while the others nodded, except for Natsume.

"Thanks kids." He said as he opens the door and leave.

"Sorry guys, I make you also worry. How's school?" I asked as I look at them with a sad smile.

"Oh, it is hell, since Jinno-sensie takes over the math time. Lucky for Natsume and Imai, they were able to attend the last period." Kokoro said. I look at Hotaru and Natsume with an apologetic smile.

"And because of that, you have to pay me big time, girl." Hotaru said which causes us to laugh a bit except for Natsume who's just staring at me with an emotionless face.

"Guys, why don't we leave Natsume and Sakura-san alone?" Ruka-pyon said as we watch at him with a stunned face. "I believe there is something that you want to talk to her in private." He added while he looks at Natsume with a smile. Suddenly, Hotaru stood up and beside the door, follow by the others.

"I'll give you both 5 minutes." She said while the others went out and closes the door. Now, that leaves me and Natsume.

"What do you want to talk then?" I said as I look at the window, watching the sky. Suddenly, I hear his footsteps came closer and then it stops, then he sits besides at the edge of my bed, which is at my left.

"I'm sorry…" he said which causes me to look at him stunned. The famous Hyuuga Natsume is apologizing for real? "… It doesn't mean that I apologize to you about disrespecting Tsukihara…" he pauses which causes me to look away with annoyance. This guy can be stubborn really. "… but, I'm apologizing, because, I hurt your feeling." He added while he looks at me with sincerity.

"You didn't hurt my feelings Natsume, it's his." I said as I look at him for a second and then look again at the window. I hear him sign and move closer a bit.

"Like what I say before, I don't trust him." He said with a bitter on his voice.

"Then tell me why." I said as I look at him with anger and hurt in my eyes for disrespecting Len-kun.

"Because I have a feeling that he might hurt you…" he said which causes me to shock a bit. "… and I don't want that to happen to you." He added as he looks at me with seriousness but his eyes tell that he's concern and… afraid?

"How can you say that?" I asked with a bit of confused which he suddenly look away while he sign heavily.

"I don't know, it's just my instinct tells me…" he said still not looking at me. I sign, knowing him that even him I'll convince not to believe his instincts, he will still argue with me, but now, I'll have to just understand him, but knowing him that he cares for me causes me to feel happy.

"Ok, I understand but I hope you two will minimize on fighting in front of me and the others." I said which he looks at me and nodded. I believe this case is close.

"By the way, thank you for bringing me here." I said while smiling which he return it with a smirk.

"You know, you're pretty heavy and that weight of your causes my arms to hurt much. How much did you weight by the way?" he asked teasingly still smirking.

"Hey!" I exclaim angrily and look away while he chuckled a bit. Suddenly, he touches me right check which causes me to look at him. People always say, Natsume never show his emotions but now, he's showing to me how worried he is.

"You have no idea how worried I was…" he said while signing. Looking at his handsome face a bit causes me to flush a bit and looks at the other direction which I hear him chuckled. He let go of his touch and grabs my right hand and press his lips to its knuckles which cause me to blush. "…thank goodness you're ok, you Idiot. You scared me much." He added while he looks at me but he never let go of my hand.

"Then, I'm sorry…" I said, still blushing and looks down. Suddenly, he lifts me chin gesturing to look at him and his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Don't look away for I can't clearly see your beautiful face." He said which causes me to blush more while he chuckled. Suddenly, the doors open which cause Natsume to stood up and move close to the window while I look down trying to hide my scarlet face.

"Oh, did we disturb something?" it was Aido-nisan.

"Umm, y-you didn't. Actually, we're done talking…" I said as I look up and saw them entering the room which I see the grins of the following people: Aido-ni, Kaito-ni, Kokoro and Kitsuneme while the following people are having different reactions: Zero-ni just seems to be not mind at all, Hotaru was just in her emotionless face, Ruka-pyon was shaking his head with a little dismay and as for Nonoko and Anna, they were just smiling. Hotaru came near at Natsume who is still staring at the window.

"You better pay me 30 rabbits, you and that idiot talk for 8 minutes already." She warned him which causes all of us to laugh, except for the three teachers.

After that, we all have little discussion what I miss in school, also Zero-ni joins in the conversation while Kaito-ni was busy preparing for the lesson tomorrow and so do Aido-ni. It was already 6:00 when they left the room giving me small encouragement to feel better. At dinner time, we have a little chat about grandpapa and his amazing adventures as he helps innocent people killing evil vampires until…

"By the way Mikan, what were you and Mr. Knight shining armour of yours talking about?" Kaito asked which causes me to chock at my water. "Oh, I bet that boy confess his love, am I right?" he added teasingly while Zero-ni just shook his head with a bit of dismay and annoyance.

"W-wha- …. No, he just, um, apologizes what he done a while ago." I said while I flustered a bit.

"Oh really, then why are you flustered?"He said, teasing me again which causes me to remember what really happened a while ago. Kaito-ni is a bit of a jerk.

"Kaito, stop it, you making her turn to tomatoe in this moment and I bet someone here is a bit of annoyed now." Aido-ni said as he gesturing Zero-ni and get the table in front of me.

"Oh, here we go again, mommy Aido is lecturing…" Kaito said which causes me to giggle while Zero-ni suddenly chuckled.

"What did you say, Takamiya?" Aido-ni said while he looks at Kaito scornfully.

"Both of you stop it. I'm trying to write something for tomorrow's lesson." Zero-ni said still his face was in his book and pad paper while Aido-ni and Kaito-ni keeps on fighting by glaring at each other.

"You both sure get along." I said while I give them a smile

"WE DON'T!" They both said with unison which causes me to laugh a bit while they glared again and look away. Really, I can't really get enough of this.

After that, Aido-ni let me drink some kind of an antidote which will make my fever down and this kind of antidote is what vampire hunter's use when they are still in the process of physical changes. At 8:35, the doctor came in my room checks me up if I have improvements and changes of my condition. It turns out, it was pretty fine and after that, Aido-ni left to went back to his dorm while Kaito-ni went to a closes bakery were he can buy any sweets since he forgot to by my favourite Howalons.

"Mikan, I'll just go to the receptionist to get some of your results." Zero-ni said while he helps me lie down on the bed. Since I'm feeling weak, my body really wants to go to sleepy.

"Before you go, can you close the lights for me?" I said which he nods as he lean down to kiss my forehead and say good night for me. As he closes the door, I close my eyes and let myself transport to the dream world.

_Natsumes' POV_

Of all the things that I need to forget is my bag which is left in Polka's room. Suddenly I hear thunder which causes me to brisk walk before I catch up with the rain. Thankfully, when I arrive in the hospital, it was already starting to rain. As I enter inside, I spotted Kiryuu in the receptionist as he seriously reads the papers he was holding. I was about to pass him…

"Not greeting a good evening to a teacher is a pretty bad attitude Hyuuga." He said which cause me to look back at him, still looking at the paper.

"What do you want?" I asked with a bit annoyed.

"Nothing, just asking why is it you're doing here even though you already went here this afternoon. You're support to do homework right not flirting with my cousin, knowing her current situation though." He said as he looks at me in his emotionless face.

"First of all, I didn't come here to flirt with here, especially in this kind of situation and second of all, how can I make my homework if I left my bag at her room?" I said a bit of more annoyed already.

"Oh…" he just said as he starts moving out while I just followed him with a bit of confusion. As we arrive on the third suddenly, he stretches his right arm to block my wait.

"Hey, you're—" "Stay behind me." He interrupts me while he looks at me warningly which causes me to confuse a bit. We stop walk behind in front of the door which causes me to worry a bit on his gesture, it's like, there is somebody else in the room that we don't know when suddenly, my instinct suddenly sense that Mikan is in danger. Without thinking twice, I open the door instantly wide while Zero tries to stop me, but the shocking part is I saw an intruder standing beside Mikan while leaning at her, like he's going to kiss her, but the bad part is that I can't see his face clearly since the lights of the room is off.

"Get your filthy hands and face off of her!" Kiryuu said which causes the intruder to look at us with his darkest crimson eyes of his as he stops leaning back at her. Damn, how could an idiot be sleeping soundly like that not knowing an intruder came in?

Suddenly, a struck of lightning dash out of the sky which we simple see a half of the really look of the man. He was a same age as mine, has a long silver hair, well build body like mine and to my guess, he has a pale skin. Suddenly, his eyes turn to gold after the lightning strikes which surprise me a bit.

"Shhhhhh…." The intruder said while he puts his index finger to his lips, gesturing us to keep quiet. The hell that I care!

"Who are you?!" I asked with anger and sarcasm of my voice while Kiryuu came near at Mikan's bed. The intruder just chuckled and looks at Mikan which causes my blood to boil with anger.

"Let's just say, I'm one of her secret admirers." He said still chuckling until Kiryuu points a kind of a small silver stick at him which make him stop.

"You better leave this place or I might end up use this against you." Kiryuu said with a warning which causes the intruder to laugh a bit.

"How could you use that in front of a human, Hunter?" the intruder said which causes Kiryuu to flinch a bit but control his anger, but what does he mean by hunter? The intruder looks at me with a smirk which on his face which causes me to angry more.

"I warn you Hyuuga Natsume, Mikan is mine and you better stay away from her or you might end up a dead…" He said while he stretches his right arm. "…Till then, gentlemen, have a good eve." He added while he vanished to the thin air. Who the hell is that creature?! No hell Mikan is his, she's mine and mine alone.

"Damn it!" Kiryuu said while he looks outside the window with the frustration.

"Who's that guy and why is he calling you "hunter"?" I asked while I close the door gently. Good thing the neighbours didn't hear a thing but thankfully, this idiot was totally fast asleep.

"Go back to the dorm kid." He said, still looking outside.

"I heard enough Kiryuu Zero and even if you push me away, I still find a way to know the truth and end it up telling to the principal." I threatened him which causes him to look at him with his angry lavender eyes.

"He heard too much Kiryuu." A voice said at my back which it belongs to Hanabusa Aido.

"And even if we would try to shut the mouth of this kid, I believe he won't stop investigating it." Another voice said which belongs to Takamiya Kaito which causes Kiryuu sign with dismay on his feature.

"All right…" he said while the two came near and stood up beside him. "…then you better listen and shut your mouth after this kid." He added which cause me to fold my arms and look at them seriously.

"That creature is after Mikan AND…" He said with sarcasm on the "and" word, gesturing me to listen and interrupt him "… what he meant about hunter is that, I'm really a hunter." He added.

"Then, what kind of hunter are you?" I asked, not enough information that they are given.

"Come on Zero, you making the kid impatient." Takamiya said teasingly while Hanabusa gave him a warning glare.

"Kid, we're not ordinary hunters; actually we are all hunters, except for Hanabusa." Kiryuu said while pointing at Hanabusa.

"Then what is he?" I asked a bit of annoyed that he didn't tell exactly what kind of a hunter he is.

"Like the intruder you met a while ago…" he said which causes me to intriguer more. I look at Hanabusa which is smiling at now and suddenly his eyes turns to red which causes me to surprise a bit.

"We creatures live with a blood of a human." He said which is giving me a clear clue that he is…

"As what you may think right now, he IS a vampire and so do I" Kiryuu said while he also change his eyes to red with an emotionless face of his.

"Then kid, who hunts vampires if they messes up big time?" Takamiya asked and that question of his makes sense, the only person who hunts them down is…

"The vampire hunter." I answered which Kiryuu and Hanabusa return their eyes to normal.

"You got perfect score in the test congratulations!" Takamiya said while snapping his finger with a smirk on his face.

"Yes kid" Kiryuu said as he steps a bit forward, so do the others two.

"_**We are vampire hunters…"**_

**~Sweet Dreams~**

Now that the trio reveals their secret, what will really Natsume Hyuuga do? Find out on the next chapter entitle: _**The Half Revelation**_

Honestly guys, these past few days, I was thinking that I might also mix ANOTHER anime soon and I really need your opinion if it is ok with you. Actually there are two of them, so please just send me private messages or review my story to let me know if it's ok or it's a little bit more complicated already and that's also the reason why I didn't put it in the crossover.


	12. The Half Revelation

**Writers Notes: **Hey ya guys~! I'll also start working with one shot stories~! I hope you guys will support and like it. Please review and give your awesome comments. Oh I really love you all~!

**Chapter 10: The Half Revelation**

_Rukas' POV_

"Imai-san, how is Sakura-san doing?" I asked Hotaru while we're heading to school. Actually, I heard that Imai-san went to the hospital early to check Sakura-san so that's why I'm asking her. You might ask why we're walking even though Hotaru always rides her duck motorcycle. Actually its rear for her to walk even though she does it sometimes

"The idiot is ok…" She said as she read something in her notebook. I can say that she's pretty worried for Mikan more than us and Natsume. After all, they are un separate best friends.

Suddenly, we heard somebody calling us which causes us to stop and look at behind us. It was Kokoro who's calling us with the others who is behind him is Kitsuneme and Nonoko, waiting for Anna to get her things which fell down.

"What a surprise! You two seems to get along." Kitsuneme said as he and the others came near at us.

"Really? Is this mean something romantic happening here?" Kokoro said while he puts his arms to his brother while giving themselves a high five. I blush and look away while Imai look at them with her devil glare which causes them to stop and brisk walk. Why these twins do doesn't know how to shut their mouth.

"We just want to mess up a bit." Kokoro said which I think that he reads my mind AGAIN.

"Come to think of it, where's Natsume?" Kitsuneme said while he and Kokoro proceeded. Now that he mentions it, he was totally acting different last night when he returns from our dorm. Did something happen when he went there?

Knowing him that he is part of the DA but after the incident between the each department principals, they stop the club which means he won't be sent to do missions anymore. After that, he starting to become healthy and well who makes us happy for him and at the same time, he was relief that he can totally be with us and at the same time, to guard and protect Sakura-san. It was pretty obvious that he slowly develop his feelings for Sakura-san, because, the way he acts when he is with her, is different, like, he was full of spirit. Well, who would never fell to a beautiful, innocent, and sweet girl like her? I once did like her but it wasn't a "love between lovers" thing but, a sibling love because, the one that I love is the person who tortures me with my pictures.

"I haven't seen him…" I said while I try to catch up with Kokoro and Kitsuneme. I wonder where Natsume is…

_Natsumes' POV_

I decided that I'll skip class the whole day to settle down the things that I've learned last night. I can't believe that the three new comers where vampire hunters. Oh wait, two vampires which is the other one is a vampire hunter and a human hunter to protect Polka. The thing that I'm confusing about is why that creature is targeting Polka but the thing is that they never did mention a reason but only push me to the door and slam it slowly to my face. Damn those trios, well, I'm not going to give up finding the truth. If these include the sake of Mikans' safety, then I have to know at least a little thing or two so, that's why I skip on going to school just to go to the hospital and talk to one of them, knowing that they won't leave Polka alone at herself there and also the incident happened last night.

Right now, I'm riding on the elevator alone bringing a 6 pieces of oranges that I bought early in the Alice Town when it stops to the exact floor where Polka's room. I step out and proceed to my left and knock the door and after that, I heard someone saying "Come in". I open the door and went inside and see Polka drinking her medicine while spoon feed by Takamiya.

"Oh, surprise to see you here Natsume." She said after drinking her medicine while I close the door and Takamiya looks at me with a little bit of surprise too. I came near at her as she drinks her water that was provided by Takamiya as I touch her forhead.

"Still having a fever?" I asked as she gave the glasses at Takamiya and nodded with a weak smile. Like yesterday, she was weak but now, I can clearly see that she became a little bit energetic. "I bought you some orange." I added as I put the plastic bag beside the vase and seat at the edge of the bed to her left.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school Hyuuga?" Takamiya asked as I look at him which I clearly see that he give me a little bit of glare.

"I skip class for today only." I answered as I glare at him back

"Natsume, you're not supposed to do that. It's against the rules and you might miss something very important in the class." Polka said as which causes to stop glaring and look at her beautiful face.

"Like I say, it's just for today and you know that I never listen in the class because it's boring." I said which causes her to chuckle a bit.

"That's the Natsume that I always knew…" She said while she smile and I smirk.

"Little Rose, you better get some sleep and you…" Takamiya said which causes us to look at him which he was still giving me a bit of an angry glare. "… Better come with me outside now." He added as he moves out.

I sign and stood up when Mikan suddenly grabs my hand which causes me to look at her. "Is something wrong between you and Kaito-ni?" she asked with a little bit of worry in her voice. "You guys glared each other seconds ago…" she added.

"No, nothing's wrong…" I lied, knowing that the something is what happened last night. "…you better go to sleep and we'll be back before you know it." I added as I squeeze her hand a little and let go. She nodded and started to close her eyes. I lean down and kiss her forehead and after that I went outside the room where I find Takamiya leaning at the wall while crossing his arms at the left of the door.

"Still not getting over what you learn about last night?" He said while I came near at him and nodded with a frown on my face.

"You sure a heck of a stubborn kid, just like Zero…" he said while chuckled a bit and stands up. "… Tell you what, if you want to know the truth, you better go to Zero. He's a good story teller, not me and Aido." He added while grinning.

"Well, what if he doesn't?" I asked while I glared at him scornfully.

"Oh, I bet he will. Knowing that you know the truth, he might have an initiative to tell you a small portion a bit..." He said while he pats me at my shoulder. "… and at the same time, he doesn't want any other people knowing the truth about us. Once somebody knows, we're big trouble to the principal and he doesn't want to get it in the way, but if somebody knows like you young man…" He pauses while he let go of his hand. "… He'll find a way to shout your mouth and don't worry, you won't be killed." He added changing his grin to smirk and went to look at the build board which is in front of the elevator.

I sign a bit and look away but I have a little bit of doubts what he says about Kiryuu. Base of my observe, unlike his three companions, he is calm, serious and at the same time mysterious but like that kind of attitude, they are stubborn alright. I don't know if Kiryuu would really share their secrets knowing that kind of attitude and at the same kind of a guy who is actually a little bit similar like me.

"What about Hanabusa?" I asked which cause him to look at me with a little bit stun in his face.

"Well, Hanabusa can be a good story teller but I bet he'll just give you a cliff hanging scenario, so it would be best if Zero will be the one to tell you." Takamiya said while he came near me while smiling. "You know a vampire hunter and at the same time a vampire too can really be a good story teller, 'cause, they got more experience and that's the reason why you should ask Zero neither me nor Aido…" he pauses while he proceeds to the door of Polka's room and holds the knob. "…We better check her out." He added while he opens the door and gesture me to get inside.

When we're inside, Polka was awake and sits up in the bed while eating one of my oranges that I bought this morning. She seems to be ok now, a little bit weak but more energetic. She looks at us while chewing slowly and nodded at us with a smile on her face. I have to admit it now, she's cute.

"Feeling better?" Takamiya said while he comes near her and touches her forehead while she swallows the oranges that she chews.

"Much better, thanks to that medicine." Polka said while she eats another one of the oranges. "… I kinda hungry." She added between her chews.

"Oh then, I'll buy something for you. Hyuuga, if you don't—" "I don't mind at all…" I interrupted as I seats down at the same place when I arrive at the hospital, grab some of the oranges and pill it. "…You can go and buy something before she eats the plastic bag." I added which I receive a bit of a punch from Polka who's chewing and smiling at the same time.

"Ok, I'll be back in the jiffy." He said as he went out of the room, leaving us alone.

"Aren't you a little bit friendly lately?" Polka asked which causes me to look at her a bit while I finish pilling the orange and gave it to her. "Thanks…" she added.

"Is something wrong if I'm becoming friendly, Polka?" I asked back at her which she frown a bit while I give my signature smirk at her.

"I take that back." She said as she eats again and looks away while a chuckle and shakes my head a bit. Oh, I can't get enough on teasing her.

"You know, its suits you if you laugh or smile a bit…" She said as she eats another orange.

"Even if I frown or be mad or any face expression I'll show, I'm still famous." I said which she rolls her eyes a bit which makes me chuckle until I notice that her hair is a bit messy. I came near on her which she suddenly flinch a bit.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked with a bit nervous on her voice.

"Have you ever heard about bed hair?" I asked her back as I started to fix her hair which she helps out. Suddenly our fingers touch accidently which causes us to stop and look at each with a little stun look. Now that I notice, our faces were close and our lips are 2 inches away. Damn, this isn't good; I might lose control and kiss her. I try to look away but I can't, I'm lost in her beautiful topaz eyes and start to lean at her. She didn't complain nor look away but simply look looks close her eyes and then…

"I'm back with your favourite How—" Takamiya burst in the room which causes us to bring back to reality and I look away while flustered, so do Polka while covering her left cheek with her left hand.

"Oh, did we interrupt something?"He suddenly asked which causes me to glare at him and found that he was grinning while in his hands are one box of Howalons and a paper bag which is comes from the bakery shop and with just the person that I really want to talk to, Kiryuu Zero.

"N—nothing at all." Polka said, still flustered as she tries her best to avoid eye contacts with the others, especially me.

"I think you did…" Kiryuu said as he pats Takamiya's shoulder and came near at me. "… I see that you're here, not in the class, Hyuuga." He added as he give me a bit of a glare and proceed to came near at Polka and touch her forehead.

"I have reasons… what about you; you're supposed to be in the division." I asked at him.

"Well, the principal division let me have a day off for two days since he heard what happened to Mikan and also, our relative relationship…" he answered he pats the head of Polka and looks at Takamiya, signalling to tell him what's going on when he's gone.

"She's having a fever awhile ago and I let her drink the medicine." Takamiya said as he puts the box of Howalons beside her which causes her to be back to normal and look at him.

"Well, that's good news and you young man…" Kiryuu said as he removes his jacket and place it in the sofa. "… Why are you not in the class?" he added while he cross his arms and look at me with a bit angry in his tone.

"I came here to personally speak with some things that you mention yesterday." I said which causes Polka to look t us with a bit of curiosity.

"Is that why you're absent?" Kiryuu said still giving me that look.

"Well, I was planning to ask it from the OTHERS…" I pause as I look at Takamiya which he smiled and nod. "… but they simply give the stage to you..." I said as I look at him again. "... And the absent thing is a bit person, because knowing somebody might read my mind." I added as I try to remind him about Kokoro and his stupid mouth. He sign and shake his head with a little bit of dismay, I bet he realize it that I'm trying to keep their secret. Now, were even.

"Um… are you guys hiding something?" Polka suddenly joins in the conversation while eating the last of the oranges that I pilled awhile ago.

"No, we aren't…" Kiryuu said as he sign and grabs the bread that was about to be eaten by Takamiya, also his jacket at started to put it on.

"Hey, that's mine!" Takamiya while he gets another one in the paper bag.

"If you want to know kid, then come with me…" Kiryuu said as I nodded and stood up while he comes near at Polka and pats her head. "… Be a good girl ok?" He added.

"Why are you guys always trearing me like a five year old kid?" She complain while frown which causes Takamiya to chuckle, so do Kiryuu as he opens the door and went but before I follow him, I simply look at Polka and answered her question.

"…Because, you're a kid, little girl." I said as I close the door and hear her screaming, "Jerk."

"We're we going?" I asked as I trying to catch up with Kiryuu.

"To Alice Forest…" he answered.

After for 2 hours of walking, we stop at the deepest part of the forest which we stop by at the lake. Kiryuu sits down and grabs some small stones which he plays it by throwing ait at the lake while I simply just stand up and wait for him to talk. Suddenly, the breeze came which causes to be windy a bit…

"When I was at your age, I used to hate myself for being a vampire…" Kiryuu pauses, still throwing some of the stones. "… but now, I consider this as a gift, rather than a curse. This monster inside of me can be useful sometime." He added as he stops throwing and pats the grown gesturing me to sit down. So, I did.

"Is there a purpose why you really want to know that badly?" he said continuing to throw stones at the lake.

"I just want to protect her and I don't any danger to happen to her, especially, I don't want that vampire to claim her as his." I said as I clench my fist while he looks at me with a smirk.

"You know, we sure are similar…" Kiryuu pauses as he pats my back which I just simply don't mind. "… and it's no turning back on it. You can't tell anyone and you can't trust no one, is that ok with you?" He added. I nodded; if that's the only way to make him talk then I'll do it.

"Ok, then…" he said as he sign a bit and looks at the lake with an emotionless face of his while I just look at him, waiting to speak up. "… but before that, I'll tell you a kind of certain information that you might be interest with…"

_Vampires were known to be the most powerful dark creature of all which every creature of the earth respected them, even the humans, but there are times, they took for granted their high statues. They feed, kill mercilessly and even treated humans like slaves and for toys for pleasure and that's why vampire hunters came. We can find a lot of information about them, but some of them aren't real, like, they are afraid of the sun, but their eyes are just simply irritated to it. Holy water, yes they do, if they work for evil. Wooden stake, no, they aren't but they most feared is silver and that's the truth. Unfortunately, not all vampires are in bad as we may think of them. Some of them pay respect to the humans and blends in the society like a normal human being which brings a pack between a hunter and a vampire to work together and make everyone equal and fear square._

_A vampire has different class which is the ancestral, the pureblood, the noble, the servant and the infected. The ancestral vampires are the once who live for more than a thousands of years and they are also known as The Vampire Council people, which means they rule with of full of wisdom. The pureblood class is the most powerful vampire creatures and they are very rare because they hold a lot of power and they were also known as The Royal Family. They might be a royal, but they are under the rules of the Council. The noble vampire is very close to the Royal Family which means they are like the dutch and duchess of the society. The servant and the infected or also known as The Level E is the people whom the pureblood vampires and the noble turn into a newborn vampire…._

...Like me…" Kiryuu pauses a bit which causes me to nod while he just smirk and gets another stone besides him and throw it to the lake which it bounce four times.

_...are having differences. Those people who were bitten to serve the vampire is in the servant statues while the others are just thrown away, they simply scattered like a rat and attract random victim that they can find just to feed or in short, they crave blood like a lunatic which is randomly the once vampire hunters hunt with…_

… and those are the information that you knew now." He said with a huge sign that he release.

"But what does its connection that the creature is target Mikan?" I asked with a little bit of confuse and a dismay that he just simply share about vampires and hunters history.

"What a surprise to hear her calling out her name…" he said while looking at me with a smirk while I just simply glare at him with a sign says Don't-Change-The-Damn-Topic.

"Ok, ok but before that, I would like to share a story…" he said which causes me to release a huge sign while he chuckled. "… Don't worry, I will tell you, just wait…" he added while he pats my back.

_There once a royal family who have 3 children, two boys and one girl. These siblings are very close and they respected each other and most importantly, they have great bond, until when they grew up, a rule that their youngest sister will choose one of them to be her husband, due to the rule that related blood should be married to make an offspring that was filled with the same blood that flows in its veins. The siblings knew that rule all along so the two brothers, tries their best to win their younger sisters heart. The eldest was deeply in love with his sister that he would do everything that he could to make her his, but the terrible thing is that, the younger sister fell in love with second eldest brother which she did choose him and also, the throne was given to him. The eldest was devastated which at the day of his siblings' marriage, he curses them that one day that he would come back and ruin their lives. When their father heard it, the eldest was sent to exile and never to return to their kingdom again._

_Many years pass, the couple have given a lot of blessing and the mix of it is sorrow. Their first child was taken by the eldest and killed it, which the youngest sister or also known as the queen now, cried for her first child's death while the second eldest , now the king send parties to look at capture the eldest but they weren't able to capture him. Days of sorrows until, they were given a blessing to adopt an innocent child whom the king found at an illegal lab which the child was using to be experimented. The child gave them joy, until; another blessing arrived into their lives._

_For a bit of a simple, small and yet beautiful years, they have splendid, peaceful life with their three children, but not for long. The queen was having a fourth child but this child is different which it gives an attraction to the eldest son. The fourth child that that the queen was carrying has special ability that might be use against good, so he made a lot of plan, just to get near at the queen and have a simple talk with her and make "peace" for what he has done. When the king heard his plans from a certain spy, he warned his family which causes the queen to be devastated and be sadden by the faith of their child. After the queen gave birth to the fourth child, the eldest son attacks their kingdom. The king together with his adopted, eldest son and his men tries his best to protect their kingdom while the queen and their two daughters try to hide the fourth child somewhere safe but they were chased by the eldest sons' men. The queen passes the fourth child to the second eldest daughter so that she'll try to destruct the men while they continue to run and same faith goes on to the second eldest. She entrusted their little sibling to the third child and the third child run away, leaving the second eldest alone in the woods, until, the third eldest arrived to a certain old friend's house to ask for help. The third and the fourth child was safe but knowing that the danger will happened something if the enemy will find the child, so the third child entrusted the fourth child to the old friend and make a promise that she will come back just to get his younger sister…_

... the end." He said while he looks at me, like he was waiting to for my questions.

"So, what happened to the fourth child? They queen and the second eldest, the king and the adopted son, what happened to them?" I asked which he looks down and went back to look at the lake.

"The king and queen died…." He pauses which makes me a bit pity for the couple a bit. "… and as for the adopted and the second child, they were never been found." He added, still looking at the lake.

"The fourth child?" I asked again.

"She's safe, but she's in grave danger for the eldest son is still seeks for her." He answered which he signs a bit, so do I.

"The reason why Mikan was target of that creature is that, she has something that is very rare and nobody not even a vampire can have it." He said which causes me to look at him with a stunned a bit.

"Like what, an item or something?" I asked again which he just look at me with a bit smirk of his face.

"Maybe…" he said while he stood up and stretches his arms and yawns a bit. That maybe means that he's still hiding something for me but at least, even if he tells me a bit of a purpose, its fine as long as I knew little bit.

"Now that I mention some information that is controversial, especially to Kokoro and at the same time, knowing that the enemy might attack you and you can't sense him, I would like you to have you this." He said while giving a silver bracelet which the front of it is a ruby stone, I think.

"That bracelet is special; it belongs to a certain royal dhampir friend of mine who is also a vampire hunter…" he said which causes me to stood up, take the bracelet and look at him with confusion on what is dhampir. "… Which means a half human and half vampire hybrid." He added.

"Does really that exist?" I asked a bit of amaze by it.

"Actually, it does with this kind of generation…" he said while I nodded with understanding. "… Anyway, that stone is not a ruby stone that might you think. It's a blood stone which is the blood of a dhampir and that stone will starts to glow, if its sense any different kinds of vampires and at the same time, it prevents telepath people like Kokoro to read their minds. Not only that, but also, it gives you additional power to your body which makes you identify which is the vampire and which is not by feeling sensing its power level." He added which makes me to smirks and filled of satisfaction. Now, Kokoro can't read my min anymore.

"But what about—" "I'm a vampire kid, remember…" he interrupt me with a smirk on his face while he pats my head. "… Every vampire has an ability to seal their minds, especially those intriguing thoughts and important information" he added which I understand why Kokoro mention that he can't find the answers of the problem in math class.

"So, are you satisfied with the information that I tell you?" he asked still smirking.

"For now…" I said which causes him to chuckle a bit while I smirk.

"Ok, so why don't you join me buy something for lunch, if you don't mind and also, my treat for your lunch which means you have to join with us. How's that sounds like?" he asked.

"What if I choose something very expensive?" I asked mess up with him.

"Oh, then I'll have to manage it…" he answered which causes me to laugh a bit, so does he.

"You better wear that already or you might lose it." He said while he walks ahead of me who I try to catch up with him and wears the bracelet. For the first time in my life, I have trust a teacher and guess what, I kind of like it.

On our way to the Alice Town while we were just passing by the High School division where I just simply wear my hood so that nobody notice me which makes Kiryuu teases me a bit when suddenly the bracelet starts to fading glow a bit which causes me to stop, so do Kiryuu.

"Vampire alert…" I mumble while he nodded which I raise my bracelet a bit to see which direction that the bracelet will glows more. As I move my right arm, were I put my bracelet on, it started to glow more which we notice a dark courage came on its way to the division.

"I know this aura…" Kiryuu mumble while the courage stops in front of the division and also at our front which causes my bracelet to glow more. Kiryuu nudge at me to cover my bracelets which I did.

The one who mobilize the courage seems to be a 19 year old boy and like what Kiryuu explains, I can sense its power, especially inside which have two auras, one is a bit of average strong like the guy and the other one is very strong. The boy went down and opens the door of the courage while bowing down. The first one who came down is a 10 year old girl while she steps aside, besides the driver while bowing, which the most powerful aura came out. It was a girl wearing a bit of a simple white and black dress with a small hat that covers a bit part of her eyes like a veil while covering her mouth part with her pearl white fan. She seems to be like an 18 year old but, I bet she's more than that. Suddenly, she looks at our direction with a bit emotionless face which I notice that Zero was surprise a bit to see that girl. The girl was simply nodded at us, which Kiryuu answered her with a same nod while I just look at them a bit of stunned a bit and after that, the two girls went inside while the other one left behind as we passes by the courage.

"So she finally came back…" I heard Kiryuu mumble which causes me to look at him a little bit of confuse on what's going on back then.

"Who's that girl? Is she an enemy or what?" I asked, still a bit intriguing about this certain event.

"She's not an enemy but a friend of ours, and one of the pureblood vampires..." He said while he just simply look at the road with an emotionless face. "… and her name is Kuran Miyako, princess of the Kuran Clan."

**~Sweet Dreams~**

Oh my, looks like the big sister has come at last to the academy. What will happen next? What really did Miyako plan which she mention at the last Chapter 6? Wait for the upcoming Chapter entitled: _**The Upcoming Ball**_

I don't know guys if I'm really going to add it or not, there are a lot of prons and cons if I added, so I have to think really hard about it and that's thanks to **HeartArtFantasy21**. Thanks to you girl, I have forgot to think about it. You know what, after typing, my head is becoming dizzy because my head is giving a lot of ideas. Oh, but I love being a writer and share my talent to you guys. Love ya guys~!


End file.
